Icy Lips, Bloody Eyes Revised
by YinYangHeart
Summary: The dragon of ice awakens and vanishes? Unexpected love findings, childhood sweethearts reunited, difficult choices, and a dark power that yearns to be released. Rated M to be safe. Jack/OC and one-sided Clay/OC. *I own nothing but my OC* *This story is back and better than before. Hope you guys like the new version*
1. Prologue: A Gift or A Curse

**Icy Lips, Bloody Eyes**

**A Gift or A Curse?**

**Prologue**

Night had fallen. Though the air outside was warm due to it being the middle of summer, inside the room of 16 year old Alexis Fissure, the air was freezing cold. Her room was dark, yet you could still see her dirty blond pigmented hair reaching down pass her shoulder blades. Her fair peach colored skin which went so well with a pair of bright azure orbs; they would attract the attention of any man. Alexis sat upon her bed, tightly holding onto one of her stuffed animals. Her room was freezing cold, yet she did not tremble; her breath could still be seen as she sniffled. Her parents had not spoken to her since dinner time. The day, for her, was going so smoothly in the beginning, but as soon as the sun began to set, it quickly turned into a nightmare.

Everything she touched turned into a statue of ice. Whenever she breathed too hard, the air around her would become so cold; it got to the point where the ones around her were having trouble breathing. Her skin became so cold that it burned to the touch. Her parents found that out the hard way when her father tried to hug her. Finally, after arriving home from the hospital, her mother said nothing to her; in fact she did her best to avoid her only daughter. Feeling scared and alone, she decided it would be best to lock herself in her room for the rest of the night.

Alexis slowly brought her knees up to her toned chestier region and tightened the grip on her stuffed toy. Immediately she gasped and released it when she realized it had frozen into a block of ice. She brings her trembling hands over her face and begins to cry softly to herself, choking in freezing breaths, "w-why is this happening?" Suddenly, she heard a loud slam a few feet away from where she was sitting. Silently, the blond pigmented haired teen looked up to see her room window wide open. Thinking nothing of it, she stood up and ran over to the window, slamming it shut, it soon froze in the process. "Damn!" she huffed to herself. "It's a shame.." said a smooth low voice from behind the girl's façade, which caused her to soon jump and whirl around. "..when not even your parents understand what's happening to you" finished the low vocalized voice. Wide azure orbs soon spot a tall bulk silhouette leaning against the wall next to the bedroom door frame, as if making sure no one would enter, and no one could escape.

"Wha? Wh-who? How did you get in here?" Alexis practically yelped, hoping that her mother would hear her from downstairs. But deep inside, she doubted her mother would even bother to look into it. The shadowed figure simply chuckled and replied in smooth silk calm vocals, "the window." The female teen turned her cranium to check the window, soon bringing her glance back to the masculine figure. "Psh- No way! That's at least a 20-foot drop…and I don't remember there being a latter" she grumbled while taking a few steps back. Again, the masculine silhouette released a soft chuckle, or more like an evil smirk, while straightening up and watching the blond teen back away. "Whoever said I used a latter? But never mind that, we have more important things to speak of, and with little time. They'll be coming for you soon."

Alexis lifted an uneasy brow, "wh-what do you mean? Who'll be coming for me?" Slowly and with grace, the silhouette masculine finally stepped into the moonlight, revealing his full facade to the young teen. And Alexis had to admit, the sight was really breath taking. In front of her stood a tall man who seemed to be in his early 20s. Long obsidian shaded hair with slight streaks of dark olive emerald reached down to his waistline. His façade, very built with firm masculine structure, yet he was still lean in an even way. But what really grabbed the young female girl's attention, were those bright golden hued soul piercing oculars. _"Not at all human.."_ she thought to herself, not pulling her gaze. When she realized she had been staring, she quickly turned her cranium away, pushing back strands of her gold tinted hair behind her ear. "Who are you?" was all she could think of saying.

A sinister smile formed upon the man's handsome face when he witnessed her looking away. "You may call me, Chase Young, Miss Fissure" he answered her softly. She glances back at him with a confused expression on her facial region, soon asking, "How do you know my name?" The long obsidian haired brute's smile did not fade, but it did in fact, soften before he replied, "I've been watching you…and I've seen that you are very talented in the art of Kung-fu. And now that you have finally awakened with this gift, I have come to you with a proposition." Alexis stared at the man as if he had grown a second head, her expression quickly changing from surprise, to anger, and Chase Young began to sense it. Despite his tolerance towards the cold, he noticed that the temperature within the room was growing lower. As he looked around with his motioning golden orbs, parts of the room were beginning to turn into ice sculptures. "Freezing people to death is NOT a gift!" she suddenly yelled. Chase did his best to keep his tone at a calm level when saying, "You are simply having trouble controlling it. Trust me…others have gone through the same thing you are going through now. But I guarantee you…with my training…I can change that." The freezing winds slowly began to turn into soft breezes the more she listened to this stranger's words. Seeing this, Chase continued to lure the young teen with his snake like vocals, "Now then, we have less time than we did before, so I'll get straight to the point. If you want to learn how to control that power, not to mention increase it, then you'll come with me."

Alexis said nothing, but again she had a surprised expression on her face. Her mouth then opened as if preparing to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Chase, "Of course, I will need two things from you, after all…don't think you're getting something for nothing, my dear Miss Fissure." Alexis narrowed her azure orbs as this before saying, "and what might those two things be?" Chase turned and walked over to where he assumed was the young adolescent's closet. He noticed a few varieties of frozen bags hanging off a hook. He quickly grabbed one that was not too big or too small and tossed it towards the female blond. Thinking fast, the said teen caught the frozen bag. She then looked up at the masculine man, feeling slightly confused. "First, I want you to pack light, simply clothing will do. And second….you must swear your loyalty to me. Sounds simple enough for you?" he asked with a snicker. The brute said they were "needs", but to the ears of Alexis, they sounded more like demands. Thinking it was best to not say anything about that though, Alexis stayed silent; besides, the man was beginning to sounds impatient. In her thoughts, Alexis pondered about "swearing her loyalty" and found that so called "need" strange. Glancing over at the toned male, Alexis saw how he seemed calm, collective, and friendly. But her gut was telling her that it was all an act. Unfortunately, she was caught in a vulnerable state.

Still feeling alone and scared of her so called "gift", Alexis walked up to the tall dark haired male and held out her hand to him. "Fine…I swear my loyalty to you" she said to him, her voice soft and still filled with unease vocals. No sooner did she say that, a big, sinister smile appeared upon the tall well toned man's face. Happily, he brought his own hand up, gently taking hers and giving it a confirmed shake. Though it sent a chill of regret up her spine, it shocked her more when she noticed he didn't turn into a statue of ice when he touched her. "Excellent, now hurry and pack your things. Remember, light things" he ordered, and with that, he released her hand and made his way over to the frozen window to wait for her.

The next few minutes of packing were silent, but Alexis' mind was beginning to fill with thousands of questions during the process. Who is this Chase Young? Where did he come from? Why did she have these powers? Why did Chase want her to come and train with him? And most importantly, was this a good idea? The list went on and on, but still she kept her thoughts to herself. Close to finishing her packing, a new thought popped nto her head, and pretty soon, Alexis found herself split into two. A part of her wanted to control this "gift" and not hurt others by accident anymore. But the other half screamed for her not to go with Chase. Unfortunately, again, she was in a desperate state of mind and wanted the help more than anything else. Even if that help was from a completely dark and erotic stranger.

Finally finishing her packing; even though she really had no idea what to pack honestly, Alexis went over her things to double check them. All she could think of were extra clothing, her ipod, psp, and her favorite stuffed toy. The only difficult thing about packing was that she had to wear her winter gloves. She really didn't want to end up freezing her electronics. Grabbing her small but full bag, she got up and walked over to where Chase was standing, throwing the bag over her shoulder. "Ok, all set" she said to the male, a bit of hesitation in her voice. As soon as she said that, and toned structured armored arm reached out and wrapped around her slim waist firmly. Alexis soon found herself pressed up against the masculine brute's armored chest. This sudden action startled the young female adolescent, who soon felt her cheeks beginning to grow warm despite the room being freezing cold. "Don't let go, and don't breathe for the next couple of seconds," was all Chase said before raising his free hand and snapping his fingers. A shadowy mist appeared and began wrapping round both frames. Seeing this, Alexis quickly opened her mouth and took in a deep breath of air before darkness engulfed them, soon vanishing. Even after the mist parted and Alexis and Chase were now gone, the room still remained at a very low temperature.

Not long after Alexis and Chase had left, there was a loud bang on the window. Some voices could be heard from outside, then a sudden shout, "Oh, I got it!" Suddenly the window breaks open, pieces of ice and glass shatter across the floor. "Whoops! Heheh…I think I knocked too hard," said a nervous low voice. Next, four silhouettes jumped in through the broken window, a small lizard like silhouette soon followed after. "Wow, this guy has an awesome crib…never would have taken him for a techno lover," said one of the silhouettes; his vocals sounding a bit gruff with a low Brazilian accent. "And what makes you think our new Xiaolin member is a guy, Raimundo?" snapped another silhouette with a femme voice. "Now now Kim, let's not start countin' our chickens before they hacth," said the tallest of the four silhouettes, his accent sounded more Texan. "Clay is right, this is not the time for biting each other apart," said the very smallest silhouette, his vocals sounded a bit high and foreign.

"Um, I think you mean "chew each other out" Omi," giggled the petite femme named Kimiko. After a few chuckles, the four warriors began looking around the room, but found nothing that could help them. During the searching, Kimiko brought her hands over her arms and began rubbing them to try and warm her frame. "Brr…why is it freezing in here?" she huffed hot steamed vocals. Omi nodded in agreement to Kimiko's statement, his petite form also beginning to tremble. "Then for sure the dragon of ice lives here, but where is he now, Dojo?" asked Omi while looking around the room, His orbs noticing bits of ice all over the place. A small dragon climbed onto the small monk's shoulder and began sniffing the air. "Hmm…strange, I sense him not too long ago, but all ova sudden the aura has vanished," said the ancient reptilian before slithering own the monk's leg. At the far side of the room, Clay was looking around a busy desk. Though chunks of ice and frost covered most of the items on the desk, something did catch his bright sapphire hued eyes. He soon reached over and plucked a half frozen picture frame from the frosted covered desk. Carefully, he brushed some of the ice away.

After looking closely at the photo for a few seconds, his eyes suddenly opened wide while his jaw dropped. In the photo was a small girl who looked to be about 16 with long blond hair that reached pass her shoulders; wearing a light blue silk sundress. She was holding onto a small light brown Labrador pup with a blue collar. "Well I'll be a Texas rodeo clown with a snake in my boot!" the Texan male suddenly yelled, not realizing that he practically had a huge smile on his face. The other warriors drew their attention to the cowboy and ran over to him. "What is it Clay?" asked Kimiko, trying to look over the cowboy's broad shoulder. Dojo climbed up onto Clay's hat and peeked down at the photo, he then turned to Raimundo and chuckled, "looks like you owe Kim 10 bucks wind boy." The dark tanned Brazilian made a "WTF?" face and yelled, "Whaaat? No way! It's a girl?" The Japanese adolescent simply giggled and nudged him on his side, "Yep! Tough luck Rai, now pay up!" Kim happily presented her empty palm to the tall Brazilian teen. Rai, reluctantly went though his pockets and pulled out a ten dollar bill, dropping it onto her palm, which gave Kim a big smile. "Like you need any more money, you're freaking rich!" he yelled. "Whatever, a bet is a bet Rai," giggled Kimiko as she put the money away.

Omi did not understand what the two older teens were talking about, but he soon turned his attention to Clay, who was now trembling with what he thought was due to the coldness, but in fact, it was excitement. "Are you alright Clay?" he asked, placing his hand on the cowboy's shoulder. Clay nodded and cleared his throat, "I..I just can't believe it. It's really her! Baby Jay!" They all had confused looks upon their facial regions. Raimundo then walked over to Clay's side and looked at the photo carefully. _"Oh wow, she's cute!"_ though the Brazilian teen. "Sooooo…her name is Baby Jay?" he asked his cowboy comerade. After Raimundo asked that, Clay realized that he accidentally thought out loud and quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Umm…so Dojo, should we wait around for her? I'm sure she'll be back anytime now."

Dojo looked around and noticed that the closet was open. He slithered over and checked inside. He saw that there were still clothes inside, but hardly. "Um, I think we might have a slight problem kids. Something tells me we got here too late!" he panicked. "What do you mean too late?" yelled Clay as he ran over to the dragon's side and looked in the closet. "Most of this girl's stuff is gone, and not to mention she's not home either. Why would a girl her age be running around at this late hour?" he said looking up at the cowboy before continuing, "I'll tell you why. Someone must have gotten to her before we did!" Clay gave the emerald scaled dragon a worried look. "Jack Spicer?" said the yellow skinned monk. "Hmm, I highly doubt Spicer would even have the balls to talk to any girl Omi, even if it means recruiting," smirked Raimundo. Dojo sighed, "For all we know, she could be with Chase Young, or even Hannibal Roy Bean." Clay growled not realizing his hands were slowly turning into fists, crumbling the photo a bit. "We got to go after her!" the Texan brute suddenly yelled. Dojo shook his head and slithered toward the window, "No can do, we have no idea where to look, much less, if she'll even listen to us. If she has been taken into the Heylin side, then I'm afraid it's too late." Kimiko frowned and crossed her arms over her chest "so we're just supposed to forget about her? But she's one of us!" The dragon again sighed and climbed out the window, quickly shape shifting into his bigger form. "Look kids, there's nothing we can do now. Let's go back to the temple and tell Master Fung. I'm sure he'll know what to do," said the dragon as he waited for the warriors to board him.

The warriors reluctantly boarded the dragon with their heads low in disappointment. But none were as disappointed as Clay. While Kimiko was still climbing out the window, Clay glanced down into his hand and saw he was still holding the photo. He then reached up into his hat and pulled out a small pure sapphire pigmented rose. It was plastic, but a strong type of plastic and it amazed him that the color had not faded through all these years. A warm smiled formed on his face as he gazed at the photo and brought the rose to his chest. "I never thought I'd see ya again "Baby Jay". Just wait…I'll find ya," He said softly to himself, making sure no one heard. He was soon brought back to reality when he heard someone call his name. "Oi Clay! Come on!" yelled the Brazilian, annoyance was easily detected in his tone. Obviously he was also upset that he didn't get to meet the new girl, especially when she is very good looking. As soon as Clay climbed onto the dragon's back, it took off into the night sky, heading back toward the Xiaolin Temple.

**Hey folks. Yes this story is back.**

**Few days ago and read over this story and was...shocked.**

**I don't wish to go into details, but this story needs to be rewritten. XD**

**So (not that I'm putting my ZAGR on hold) I'm going over this and editing it.**

**If this is your first time reading this, hope you like.**

**If you're not new and read this before, then hope you like the changes. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Just my OC.**


	2. Meeting an Albino

**Meeting an Albino**

**Chapter 1**

**(Song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae)**

It had been 3 years since the night Alexis left with Chase Young. 3 years since anyone has seen or heard from her. It's a warm midsummer day in the city of Hong Kong, and all was going well, but not for a certain "evil boy genius". Humming to himself, Jack walked around a small alley, keeping his eyes glued onto a strange electronic device in his hands. He soon heard a loud beeping sound coming from his back pocket. Sighing, he reached behind, pulled it out a small phone-like communicator and then pressed a button. "What do you want, Ashley?" hissed the bright crimson haired male. A small screen popped open, showing the face of a young woman who looked to be about Jack's age. She had bright blond pigmented hair that had gotten longer over the years. Two big ebony hued cat ears poked out from her cranium. They soon flattened against her skull, declaring she was upset. "It's Katnappe to you, you insect! Any sign of the Wu yet? Remember, Wuya said this one is a "must have" and doesn't want us failing!" she growled from the screen. Jack simply rolled his blood shaded orbs and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Why in the hell did I ever agree on working with this chick?"_ he thought to himself. "And what was that Wu again?" he said, speaking sarcastically. Katnappe groaned, apparently Jack was not the only one feeling annoyed. "Honestly Spicer, and you call yourself a genius? It's the Spear of Medusa. One prick from it and you turn into a statue of stone. Personally I think it can be very useful to us.." She purred with a huge evil cat like grin forming on her face. "Heheh, oh yeah. Well still nothing. My Sheng-Gong-Wu detector hasn't made a sound since the Wu activated" grumbled Jack. Katnappe gave another sigh and shook her cranial mass before saying, "Well, keep looking. Thanks to my Golden Tiger Claws, we have a head start. But those Xiaolin nerds will be here any second…DON'T mess this up Spicer!" With that last saying, the screen shut off.

Jack soon let out a sigh of relief when the screen turned off. He had to admit, she might have become more attractive over the years, but she was still more of a bitch, than a feline. He placed the device back into his back pocket and continued walking around. Katnappe was not the only one to have changed over the years, Jack himself had changed. Not mentally, but physically. Years of showdowns with the monks and lifting weights had given him some muscle and height. Not as much as Clay Bailey or Raimundo Pedrosa, but enough to satisfy his own self-esteem. And thanks to Katnappe's insisting, he also learned a thing or two about martial arts. He still wore the same old goggles, but lost the long obsidian cloak a long time ago. This left him only with a ripped up blood crimson tank top with a webbed shirt over it; along with his tight black skinny jeans. His hair had gotten longer as well, but he did his best to always keep it spiked. The heli-pack on his back was upgraded a year back, but in truth all he did was make it bigger with a few extra wires here and there.

He kept wondering to himself if they really even needed the Golden Tiger Claws to get there. He knew Hong Kong was a lot closer to his house than the Xiaolin Temple. But like Katnappe said, this Wu is "must have" in Wuya's book. He stared down into his Wu detector and tries to wonder why it wasn't working at the moment. But when turning the corner into another alley, something hit his chest hard and sent him falling back with an "oof!" His oculars were shut tight due to the impact and slight oxygen loss, causing him to cough. But then suddenly, he heard, "Ugh! I'm sorry!" Jack soon looked up when he realized the voice was that of a female. He was right, there sitting across from his lean masculine was a girl wearing a long dark brown cloak. She had long pitched charcoal shaded hair with very light sapphire streaks that looked more like ice. He couldn't see her eyes, but saw that she had very light icy blue lips. _"Th-they look…frozen,"_ he thought as he slowly got back onto his feet, soon making his way over to the young woman. "Um here, are you ok?" he asked sticking his hand out to help the femme stranger up. At last, her cranium tilted upwards, revealing her bright crimson orbs to the alabaster skinned male. _"Red eyes?"_ he gasped inwardly when seeing her face clearly. Quickly Jack pulled back his hand right when the young damsel was about to grab onto it. "What the? What's wrong with your face?" he shouted. The girl's orbs soon narrowed into a glare before she stood up and began dusting herself off. "Pfft, look who's talking? Mr. Snow White!" she snapped, chuckling secretly to herself.

Jack's face turned bright rouge when he heard her comeback, flaring his nostrils with a snort. "Hey! Now that was uncalled for!" he shouted and looked away, trying to hide his blush. _"Not my fault I was born an albino!" _he thought negatively. The ebony hair shaded girl simply laughed when she saw how red this thin structured brute was getting. And even though he was trying to hide it, she saw that he really wasn't doing a good job. Especially when his whole face happens to be as white as a pearl, the red is very easy to spot. But her series of laughter soon came to an end when the sounds of men yelling came echoing from behind them. "HEY YOU! FREEZE!" Both Jack and the girl looked to where the yelling was coming from and saw two men dressed in dark blue uniforms running toward them. With his attention on the men, Jack didn't notice the cloaked female holding his arm and hiding behind his frame.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted at last. "Please! They've been chasing me all day, help me?" She whispered to him with haste. Jack stared at the young woman with astonishment. He soon felt his lips curling up into a feint sneer. With his cocky attitude returning, he brought his face close to hers. "Well now, I see we got into a little trouble with the police didn't we?" Again she glared and tightened the grip on his arm. "Will you help me or not?" she growled softly. Despite her attempt to be courageous, Jack could clearly see the fear in her bright orbs, which at first made him want to be an ass and decline her request. But something about her blood crimson oculars just kept him from saying no. _"What eyes….the color of…blood. Ahh, what the hell, she's cute!"_ he thought to himself with a light chuckle. Next thing he knew, he had reached into the bag on his back and pulled out a black silk blanket, shouting, "Shroud of Shadows!"

Within a few seconds, both young adolescents were gone. The men had finally arrived where the teens once stood, but of course, the two teens had vanished. The two policemen looked at each other with confused expressions before they decided to look around the area where they were standing. "Wh-where did they go?' said one of them. The other shrugged and ran down the alleyway "This way! They couldn't have gotten far!"

Under the Shroud, Jack grinned, soon lifting the Shroud of Shadows off the girl and himself. Now it was the ebony haired teen who was staring at Jack with astonishment. She shifted away and sat upon the ground; for some reason she felt weak. "How did you do that?" she asked with soft vocals. Jack sneered and put the Shroud of Shadows away. "I guess you can say it was magic" he chuckled. The female teen's orbs narrowed as she stood up, feeling the strength in her legs returning. "That's a Sheng-Gong-Wu artifact isn't it?" she suddenly asked. The question took Jack completely by surprise. He slowly turned his frame around to face the young female with a puzzled looked. "Y-you know about the Sheng-Gong-Wu?" he asked softly.

The young damsel released a soft chuckle from her vocals while she stared up at the bright ruby hair pigmented male. "My master has told me a thing or two about them. But don't worry, he also said that I have no use for them," she said calmly. Jack lifted a brow from her words and thought to himself,_"Her master? Is she a slave?"_ Clearing his throat, Jack asked, "Um, and just who might your master be?" Before the girl answered, she crossed her arms over her plump chest and huffed in irritation. "Don't worry about it! He's not my master anymore!" she yelled, looking away from ivory skinned male. But she soon turned back around slowly, her expression quickly changing to a soft smile. "But umm…thanks a lot. For saving me I mean," she said softly, feeling a little embarrassed. She then slowly took a few steps towards Jack before saying with a soft, shy tone, "Is there, uh, anyway I can repay you? My master did say it's wise to repay someone who has helped you."

Jack had no idea why, but the way she said that made his face turned bright ruby all over again. "R-r-r-repay? Umm…" he stuttered and quickly turned his cranium away. _"Repay? Bad guys don't repay, do they? Well, this is new…no one has ever thanked me before. No girl for sure! Then again I never really helped a girl before!"_ But soon, a thought fell into the genius' head, soon to be followed by a wide sinister smile. _"Well, maybe, just maybe I can….GAH! NO! What am I thinking?"_After messing up his hair in his thinking process, he opened his eyes, realizing they were closed. He looked back towards the girl and saw she was still waiting for an answer. A nervous smile formed upon his facial region when he noticed her lifting a brow at him. "Heheh, umm..hey look forget about it. Anything for a fellow villain!" he said, still feeling nervous of his recent thoughts.

"Villain? But I'm not a.." she was soon cut off when a strange beeping sound could be heard coming from Jack's back pocket. Jack groaned and pulled out the device; at the same time, he lifted a finger to the girl's face, as if indicating for her to give him a moment. "Sorry but hold that thought.." He said softly, and then pressed something on the device. No sooner did he do that, Katnappe's face appeared on the screen again. "Spicer! Where are you?" she yelled, causing both Jack and his new femme companion to wince. He sighed and answered, "in an alleyway, why?" The blond haired feline on the screen hissed then practically growled, "Did you find the Wu Yet? I just saw a green dragon fly over me! They're here! Now stop fooling around and get that damn Wu Spicer!" The screen shuts off. "Wow, your girlfriend?" chuckled the eavesdropping damsel. Jack made a disgusted face and shouted, "I am so thrilled to say she is not!" The girl chuckled again. "Well, um…how about I get back to you on the paying me back thing? I'll see you around!" he said with a bit of haste in his tone. He then gave her a slight smile before activating his heli-pack and taking off into the air. She gasped when she saw him hover a few feet over her. As she watched him hover way, she ran behind his aerial form and shouted, "Wait! What's your name?" Jack halted in mid-air and looked back at her. He smiled again and yelled back, "Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius, baby!" And with that, he took off into the skies, disappearing over the tall buildings.

The mysterious damsel stared up into the azure sky for a few minutes before finally turning around and walking down the path she was running from earlier. "Jack Spicer, huh?" she said softly to herself, rolling that name smoothly off the tip of her tongue. She had not even realized that her cheeks were growing warm after picturing the male's face within her mind. _"Not bad looking…for an albino"_ she chuckled at her inner thoughts. No sooner did she take a few more steps out of the alleyway, a huge explosion from the direction she saw Jack fly in echoed up towards the skies. She turned her fem frame and spotted a large ashen cloud of smoke rising, passing the nearby buildings. "Jack…" she said, and without thinking, she began running into the direction of the smoke.

**Whoo! Now about the song. I was sort of listening to it **

**while redoing this chapter, and it kinda fit the situation.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the new version.**

**((A few things I forgot to mention. In the Prologue, everyone was between the ages 14-16. Now they are between 17-19.))**


	3. My Name is Alexis Fissure

**My Name is Alexis Fissure**

**Chapter 2**

**(Song: Warrior by Ke$ha)**

The smoke was slowly clearing up outside an abandoned antique shop. The roof had been completely blown off by the recent explosion. Out from the ashen hued smoke jumped a slim femme bodice with well toned muscle structures that could easily be visual. Long sunny hued locks waved behind her frame while large ebony felidae auditives perked. Black skintight clothing wrapped her frame, and just below her spine, an ebony tail swished back and forth. With swift momentums, Katnappe landed a few feet away, only to soon take a fighting stance. Soon after her, four other silhouettes jumped out from the smoke, landing a few feet away from her. They too put up their fighting stances.

One of the four figures stood slightly shorter than Katnappe, another femme with soft navy hued oculars. She wore bright ruby hair with yellow streaks that was pulled into a ponytail, like fire. Her clothing: a red short-sleeved T-shirt with the Japanese symbol for "Truth" on it. As for her bottoms, a dark blue skintight jean with black boots and black fingerless gloves. The second figure stood taller than the femme but about the same height as Katnappe. His skin was a sunkissed tan with dark olive hued orbitals that matched his dark green hooded sweater. He also wore a pair of blue baggy jeans and white sneakers. The tallest masculine figure also had blond pigmented hair with a pair of bright azure tinted eyes. He wore a dark brown cowboy hat upon his crown that looked like it had been worn throughout the years. Also a, what use to be, white vintage pearl snap shirt, light blue jeans with dark brown faux snakeskin boots and gloves. The last was the smallest figurine. A bald, light sunny skinned boy who appeared very young for his age, yet he nearly reached the femme in height. He wore a pair of bright red temple robes with a dark navy sash tied tightly around his slender waist.

All five fighters stood their ground, not moving an inch. A loud "clank" was heard, which caused all of their craniums to turn. A pale ivory skinned severed head with crimson hair rolled into the middle of the field, stopping a few feet away from Katnappe's left foot. She didn't flinch or seemed faze by the decapitated head. Smirking, she smiled as she tore her orbs away from the disembodied head and stared up at the warriors before her. "It's a shame you guys can't get rid of the real thing" she chuckled evilly. "We are monks, not murderers like you and Wuya, Katnappe! We do not kill!" shouted the yellowed skinned adolescent. _"Though sometimes I wish we could,"_ thought Raimundo as he stared at the robotic duplicate of Jack, or Robo-Jack is what they called it. "Hehe, we do what we can to get what we want…even if it means getting rid of a few interferences. You guys should know that by now" she said coldly, not showing any signs of remorse.

Katnappe's mechanical auditories suddenly perk up when she heard the sound of propellers approaching. _"About damn time"_ she thought to herself, still not letting her guard down. In seconds the propellers stopped and out from the skies landed the real Jack. He gritted his teeth after landing hard on his rump, but slowly began to rise. "What took you, Spicer?" she hissed as she straightened up from her fighting stance, her orbs still glued on the monks. "Sorry, had a little distraction on the way," he simply said, soon turning his attention toward the monks as well. He thought it best to not mention anything about the girl that ran into him in the alleyway. For all he knew, Katnappe wouldn't care anyway. "Really now? Well your little distraction cost us Robo-Jack….and believe me, he was definitely a lot more help then you'll ever be," she hissed but tried to keep her tone down. Jack simply shrugged and chuckled to himself. _"Great. Least I no longer have to fight for my pudding cups anymore.."_ He thought.

"Jack Spicer! I implore you to surrender and leave with your partner at once! This is one Wu we cannot afford to lose!" shouted the small monk. Jack gritted his teeth again, this time in irritation. "You know cue ball…it's been at least 3 years! You think you would have found something else to say by now!" he shouted back. Raimundo then stepped up and cupped two hands around his mouth. "Yeah you're right, and the least thing you can do is invent something that actually works!" With that said, the four monks began laughing, but none so much as Kimiko.

Jack's face had turned completely rouge, from both embarrassment and anger. "Shove it Pedrosa! Jack-Bots, ATTACK!" he suddenly shouted. Out of nowhere, numerous amounts of Jack's robots appeared and charged towards the monks, each bringing out different types of weapons, as they got closer. Raimundo quickly pulled out his elemental Sheng-Gong-Wu and shouted, "Blade of the Nebula!" Swinging the sapphire blade with great momentum, a strong gust of wind burst through the herd of Jack-Bots, slicing a few of them in half. From behind the Brazilian's frame jumped Kimiko as she reached into her small bag and pulled out her own weapon. "Arrow Sparrow!" she yelled, soon throwing a miniature phoenix like weapon that soon multiplied and destroyed another portion of the Jack-Bots. _"Damn, I guess I should really take the time and upgrade these guys."_ Jack thought to himself gruffly. He then screamed and ducked when he saw one of Kimiko's phoenix weapons heading right towards him. It exploded behind the albino teen, which caused his frame to be thrown forward.

A few feet from the battle stood a cloaked femme silhouette, watching the whole fiasco but doing her best to stay out of the way. She was amazed that no one other than herself had noticed what was going on here. _"You think this much noise would attract at least the cops,"_ she thought. But her train of thought soon came to a halt when a rogue phoenix came and hit the wall next to her, leaving a crater. _"Damn! Talk about bad aiming!"_ she chuckled at the thought. Realizing how close that last attack was, she pulled the cloak over herself more and tried to scurry off to find a safer seat for the show. But what she failed to notice was that there was another by-stander enjoying the show. A tall, red headed woman wearing a dark purple robe with crimson trim stood on the roof of one of the short buildings. _"Hmm…now who might that be?"_the woman thought to herself as she watched the cloaked girl hide behind a pile of rubble.

Katnapped slapped her forehead, and then turned towards the albino lying on the floor. "Why do I even bother working with you? You look for the Wu, I'll handle the freaking monks" she growled and pulled out her Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled and slashed into the space in front of her. She jumped into the vortex and vanished. Jack sighed as he got on all fours and crawled away from the battle. He brings out his detector and begins waving it around in hopes of picking up a signal. Meanwhile, the monks looked around, each one keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of Katnappe reappearing. They were so busy looking out for the sinister feline, that they didn't realize Jack crawling away from the battle. At least until the cowboy spotted him out of his peripheral vision. "Oh no ya don't you ol' snake in the grass!" he grumbled and run after the crawling albino.

Katnappe soon reappeared between Raimundo and Omi and as quick as a flash, she sent both flying with powerful kicks. Hearing the boys' cries, Kimiko turned her attention to their attacker and reached once again for her Sheg-Gong-Wu. "Not so fast honey!" with that, Katnappe charged straight at the Asian descended femme, long razor claws bared and ready to shred her apart. Kimiko gasped and maneuvered out of the way just in time. She soon countered her feline advisory by swinging a leg up and shouting, "Jubilee Flip, Fire!" Her ligament assault struck Katnappe right on the side of her cranium. Katnapped hissed from the painful burn and landed on her side, but that didn't stop her from getting back up. The cloaked femme watched as the other two girls fought from afar. Something inside her was beginning to stir; she actually wanted to join in. She could feel her heart race and her veins pulse with excitement. It has been a long time since she has last gotten so pumped up. Her attention then tore from the two girls and landed on the albino male named Jack.

After a couple more steps were taken before the detector finally started beeping uncontrollably. Jack flinched and started looking around where he stood frantically. He then saw something glisten from the corner of his eye. "Ahah! Found it!" he yelled and leaned over a small pile of rubble. He bit onto his bottom lip slightly as he reached and grabbed a spear like object that was sticking out from what looked like to be a ruined glass case. "Hah! Got it!" he shouted happily. But his blissful finding was soon cut short when the ground beneath his slender built masculine began to rumble; as if a herd of buffalo were stampeding right towards him. Turning his frame around, he screamed when he saw the dragon of earth charging right towards him at full speed. The cloaked ebony haired teen watched on, amazed that someone so big could move so fast. _"Like a…train or a..bulldozer?"_ she thought. She then suddenly gasped at her thoughts, and stood up from where she was hiding.

Clay soon came to a halt, causing dirt to kick up and pour over the trembling albino. By this point, Jack was practically in a crouching position with his eyes shut tight, already expecting the worse. When he realized nothing was happening, he opened his crimson orbs and looked up. The huge cowboy was already towering over him with his gloved hand extended out towards the albino male. "Hand it over Spicer, I ain't asking twice" he ordered, a slight hint of Texan accen rolling off his tongue. Jack stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and quickly reaching into his bag. "In your dreams, Texan clown! Silk Spitter!" Without warning a thick white web hit Clay on the chest, sending him flying back a few feet. "Damn it all!" growled the bulk masculine cowboy as he struggled against the sticky web. "Hahah! Later Xiaolin Losers!" Jack laughed and turned away.

Clay saw that the albino male was getting ready to fly. He quickly managed to rip his right arm free from the web like substance. Twisting his bulk masculine frame, he made a grab for the Sheng-Gong-Wu tied to his belt. Getting a good grip, he soon lifted his arm and shouted, "Fist of Tebigong! EARTH!" With great force, he slammed his fist into the ground and sent a huge terra firma shock wave after Jack. Unfortunately he failed to see just how much power he used and ended up creating a tidal wave of boulders. "Oh shit!" was all the Texan behemoth could say. Jack turned around when he felt rumbling behind him again. Turning his cranium, he had expected to see the cowboy running after him, but what he saw seemed a lot worse. His eyes widened as the raging tidal wave of earth approached his lean form. _"Why isn't her flying?!"_ the girl shouted from within her mind. "There's no way he's gonna survive that!" she shouted and soon found herself running out into the battlefield.

The mysterious damsel quickly removed a brown glove she was wearing and raised her arm up, pulling it back slightly. Getting ready to punch the ground, she shouted, "Frozen Claw, Ice!" Without hesitation, she struck the ground with all her might and sent a series of froze icicle pillars towards the wave of earth. Scurrying backwards, Jack lost his footing and tripped, landing hard on his rear. He winced but soon forgot about the pain when he saw the wave about to engulf him. Just when he thought for sure his time had come, a huge pillar of ice rose from the ground in front of him. Amazingly, it was followed by another pillar, creating a wall of ice. He closed his eyes thinking the pillars were going to fall back and crush him, but nothing happened.

Slowly, the albino adolescent opened his crimson orbs and motioned them to glance upwards. The tidal wave of earth had been stopped in its tracks. The cloaked femme exhaled a deep breath of held in oxygen before sliding down to her knees. Her breathing began to sound labored as she glance down at her gloveless hand. _"That took a lot out of me. Now I know it's been a while,"_ she thought.

The battlefield had no become silent. The cloaked femme looked up and glanced around; that's when she noticed that all eyes were now on her. But not one expression was more surprised than of Jack and Clay. She soon rose to her feet and slowly made her way over to the albino male, who was still on the ground staring at her. When she reached him, she gave a warm smile and extended a hand down to him. "Need a hand?" she said softly, not breaking eye contact. Dumbfounded, Jack kept staring. A smile had then begun to form upon his face. He reached up, taking the female's hand and felt his frame being lifted up to his feet. "Thanks….thanks a lot umm…" he was soon cut off when he heard the cloaked damsel giggle."Alexis…my name is Alexis Fissure." She said with a proud tone in her voice. "Alexis…nice" was all he could think of saying as he stared into those big, blood hued oculars.

**I was able to have 2 chapters done tonight, so here they are.**

**Until the next time I have internet! ^ ^**


	4. The Dragon of Ice Has Appeared

**The Dragon of Ice Has Appeared**

**Chapter 3**

**(Song: I Need A Hero by Jennifer Saunders)**

The rouge headed woman on the roof was taken by surprise when she saw the new comer's actions. _"Well now…this is interesting,"_ she thought as she chuckled to herself. Katnappe stared at the mysterious silhouette that wore a brown cloak. No matter which way she tilted her head; she couldn't get a good look at the new comer's face, which irritated her. But pretty soon, something moving behind the new comer got her attention. _"What the hell is that? It's…blue?"_ she thought, and then saw the small yellow monk making his way over to where Jack and his savior were. "So, you got your toy, now can we leave before you get yourself killed?" said Alexis. Jack simply nodded and quickly picked up the spear he dropped. "Wait! There is no way I am letting you leave with that Sheng-Gong-Wu, Spicer!" shouted Omi. Both Jack and Alexis turn their attention to the small monk. Alexis grabs part of her cloak and tucks the area around her mouth tight before approaching Omi. "If you want the Wu, then you're going to have to fight me for it….fair enough?" She said to the petite monk, her voice sounded calm and collective. Omi stared at her strangely, but he shook it off and motioned into a fighting stance. He soon spoke out, "Very well. I do not know who you are, but any ally of Jack Spicer is obviously an enemy of mine."

No sooner did he say that, Alexis took off into the air and flipped over him. "Huh?" he tried to follow her movements, but suddenly he felt something hard slam him across the face. It was her elbow. "Omi!" yelled Kimiko as she attempted to run over to the young monk and help him. "No! I will be fine, please do not interfere, Kimiko!" he shouted before she could reach him. The Japanese adolescent turned to look at their leader, Raimundo, who was using the Eye of Dashi to help Clay. Glancing towards her, he simply nodded his cranium in agreement to the young sunny monk's words. Omi rose back up after seeing Raimundo's head nodding. Targeting his opponent, he jumped into the air and shouted "Cat playing field!" His foot swung and slammed harshly into the cloaked femme's side. Alexis gasped from the impact as her frame was flown back a few feet. Slamming her right hand onto the ground, her sharp dagger like nails delve into the soil, hoping it would give her some leverage. After doing so, her form came to a stop, leaving a slight trial caused by her claws scraping against the terra firma. Gaining back her balance, she rose up and dashed towards the petite male monk with great velocity. As her distance decease, she huffed and leapt up into the skies. "Crow kicking pigeon!" she yelled back and twirled in mid air at high speed, kicking Omi multiple times in the chest.

He grunted and was sent flying a few feet away. Recovering quickly, he twisted his form and slammed both feet back onto the tundra. He then crouches and thrusts his form forward, charging toward Alexis as if her assault had no effect. "Eel wiping feet!" he crouched down once again and swept his foot under Alexis' leg, knocking her figurine onto the floor. Trying to keep her from recovering, he raised his arm and shouted "Sparrow eating dirt!" Before the monk could hit his mark, Alexis put up both her arms to shield herself. Pulling back her legs, she let them loose and kicked off the petite monk with both her feet. Though his frame was once again sent flying, Omi recovered and landed upon his short statured ligaments. _"She is better than I anticipated. Her moves remind me of someone though, but whom? Hmm..no matter, I must not lose!"_ he thought to himself as he jumped and twirled into the air, hoping to try using an aerial attack. "Tsunami Strike! Water!" with that, a large wave of water splashed from his fists. "Ngn!" Alexis grunted as she stood her ground, soon pulling back her fist and striking the ground like she did before. "Frozen Claw! Ice!" she yelled. A pillar of ice, rose up and formed a shield in front of her. _"Ice again? It can't be…"_ Omi thought. The water parted in two directions while Alexis stayed safe and dry behind the pillar. But she was soon taken by surprise. When turning her frame away from the frozen pillar, the petite monk appeared in front of her and punched her right in the stomach. Her orbs widened as the force sent her crashing through the ice. Her frame flew across the field before landing with a hard thud upon her back, leaving behind another trench trial.

"Way to go Omi!" Raimundo cheered, along with the other two monks and the green dragon upon his shoulder. Clay had to admit though; this was the first time he saw the little monk fight with such strength and brutality. Jack winced and looked away when he saw the way Alexis crashed right through the ice. Katnappe simply sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Great, another weakling to work with,"_ she thought to herself. Alexis slowly sat up from where she landed, her dark crimson orbs glancing up at the small monk, who was looking down at her. She pulled the part of the cloak that had been covering her mouth away. She turned her cranium away and spat out a glob of blood. _"Bastard actually hits harder than I thought. Reminds me of…. Him,"_ she thought while slowly getting back on her feet. Feeling his ego growing without knowing, Omi pointed at the girl and shouted, "I'll have you know, I may not be a Shoku-Warrior like Raimundo, but I am still just as powerful!" He then whispered, "maybe even more powerful than Raimundo at his Shoku level." Raimundo glared at the little monk, "I heard that chrome-dome!" Omi flinched and laughed nervously. But his laughter soon came to a stop as he glanced towards his mystery opponent, who was now staring him down.

Alexis sighed and reached up to the hood of her cloak. "Guess I have no choice but to get serious with you, huh?" After saying that, she pulled the hood off. She then ripped off the sleeves from her cloak and continued by ripping off the bottom part as well. Omi's eyes widen when he saw his mystery opponent revealing herself. Well, least a quarter of herself. "Y-you're a…" he found himself at a loss for words. He had never seen anyone with a dark navy hued face, bright azure lips, and a.. "TAIL?!" he shouted. Alexis' extra appendage swished back and forth calmly, but kept low to the ground. Her sharp cropped ears however, folded back slightly. "Heh, you act like you've never seen a girl with a tail before!" she chuckled softly. Everyone looked over to Katnappe, who was lazily swishing her own tail around. Seeing the other's peering eyes, she shrugged and snorted, "Hey, mine is just electronic, I'm nothing like little miss freak show over there." That statement made Alexis send the feline cosplayer an ice-cold glare, but she let it slide and forgot about it when she turned her attention back to the baffled monk. _"I'll get her later"_ she thought secretly.

Clay had been watching Alexis closely; ever since she first came onto the battlefield in fact. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he had seen her before. _"But where? Dog gone, this is more mind boggling than a rooster laying eggs!"_ he thought as he watched Alexis make her way towards his comrade, Omi. Clay had not been the only one watching Alexis with interest though. The red headed woman had a wide grin stretched across her face. "This girl…she really is something…she can come in handy" she chuckled. "What exactly are you?" Omi asked bluntly as he kept his distance from the odd skinned woman. What Omi didn't realize was that by saying "what" and not "who", he just pissed off a really sensitive girl with a bad case of low self-esteem. Innocently, Alexis simply gave him a warm appearing smile. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly right in front of his face. "Your worst enemy" she whispered. Without warning and with unspeakable speed, she swung her arm, back handing the egotistical monk across the face. Everyone "oohed" when they saw Omi's frame fly back and scrape against the earth terrain, leaving behind a trench trail.

Omi sat up and place a hand over where he had been hit, gritting his teeth. He then gasped when he saw Alexis charging at him at full speed with what looked like to be two daggers of ice in each hand. Quickly, he rose to his feet and maneuvered out of the way just in time. By the looks of things to Raimundo, the match has gone for far too long, so finally, he decided it was time to jump in and help his miniature comrade. "Wudai Star! Wind!" at those words, a strong gust of wind blew in Alexis' direction. Twirling her frame around, the navy skinned femme yelled back, "Wudai Glacier! Ice!" The two daggers of ice morphed into spears. Craning both her arms, she sent both flying towards the dragon of wind. _"She's a Wudai Warrior?"_ thought Raimundo, feeling taken by surprise. Both spears of ice sliced through the air like knives through butter. One whooshed pass the right side of Raimundo's head; the other grazed through the side his left arm. "Argh!" he yelled and fell onto the ground, gripping his arm tight. "Raimundo!" yelled Kimiko as she ran over to him. "Stay back!" he ordered her while quickly jumping back onto his feet, ignoring the pain in his arm. The dots on Omi's forehead soon began to glow a bright alabaster hue. Narrowing his orbs, he ran towards Alexis, pulling out his element Sheng-Gong-Wu. "Shimo Staff!" he yelled. In seconds the small crystal blue staff in his hand stretched out and became a long spear like rod. Jack watched in amazement as Alexis took on both monks with ease. _"She's really good….almost like…..but she couldn't be..could she?"_ he thought to himself. His grip on the spear tightened.

"Dog biting tail!" Omi suddenly yelled and twirled his miniature frame in mid air. Swinging the rod, he managed to hit Alexis on the side of her torso. She hissed from the blow, but stood her ground firmly. Without warning, Omi felt the tail wielding femme grab onto the spear and lift him up. "Soaring praying mantis!" she yelled, soon performing a roundabout kick, which forced the petite monk to let go of the spear and sent him flying. A steady breeze from behind her frame caused the ebony shaded woman's ears to perk up. _"Gotcha.."_ she thought to herself, her crimson orbs narrowing. Suddenly turning her slender yet toned figurine around, she raised the spear up. "Repulse the monkey!" In one swift maneuver, she leapt up and sliced Raimundo across the chest, splattering fresh crimson fluids across the grounds. He cried out and hit the painted grounds hard with his facade. The monks gasped in shock, including Jack, Katnappe, and the red headed woman on the roof. "Raimundo!" yelled Kimiko.

Omi's eyes widened from the site, but only one thought came across his mind, _"What did she just say?"_ The woman on the roof also had a disbelieving expression upon her facial region when she had heard what Alexis yelled out. _"Now this is veeeery interesting,"_ she thought sinisterly. Snickering, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other before vanishing, leaving behind a light green mist. Alexis stared at the wind monk lying on the ground before her. Casually, she made her way over to him. He had his eyes shut and a hand placed over his bleeding chest. "You dare call yourself a Shoku-Warrior? To attack from behind is the worst possible way to win a battle, you're pathetic." She said softly, her face doing well to show no emotion. Her degrading words made Raimundo grit his teeth while his olive orbs glared into hers. Sensing that the fight was now over, Alexis took a deep breath and dropped the Wu that was in her hand before turning away.

Rai forced himself to sit up before practically snarling out, "Hey! We're not through he..! Nghh!" His vocals were cut short when he gritted his teeth to hold back his pained cry threatening to come out. "Rai, that's enough, we're done here!" ordered Kimiko as she planted herself next to the wind brute. She quickly undid the sash around her waist and placed it over his bleeding wound, applying pressure to it. "She's right partner, ya'll need that looked after. And Omi needs to be checked as well...poor little guy looks more beaten up than a horse after it raced in the Kentucky derby" said the masculine cowboy as he tried to lift the injured Brazilian back onto his feet. Omi watched as ice elemental femme made her way towards Jack and Katnappe. Jack was practically jumping up and down with joy, while Katnappe simply reached out and shook Alexis' hand.

Omi narrowed his obsidian orbs and power walked over to where they were. Sensing a strong force behind her, Alexis turned around to see the slight short statured monk staring up at her. "The spear is ours. You lost the fight fair and square" She said to him, her vocals sound firm yet calm. Omi said nothing, but stared into her blood crimson eyes. After a moment of silence, he finally asked, "where did you learn that technique?" Alexis lifted a brow. "What technique?" she asked back. Omi stepped closer. "Repulse the monkey….there are only 3 people I know who use such a technique, and you're not one of them" he spat coldly. Alexis soon narrowed her eyes after hearing his blaspheming words. Her mouth opened to reply, "and what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Omi gritted his teeth. Pulling back his arm, he prepared to strike, but he suddenly felt a large hand grab onto his robes and held him back. "Whoa there partner! Let's not lose our cool now!" Clay was so busy maintaining Omi back that he didn't even realize the still cloaked femme already climbing into a cat like car with Jack and Katnappe. But by the time he lifted his head up; the car had already driven off.

Both monks watched as the car disappeared into the distance. Clay soon found himself picturing the mysterious new comer's facial features within his mind, even though he didn't get a really good glimpse of her. _"Why does she look so familiar?"_ he asked himself inwardly. His train of thought was soon interrupted by Omi's groan. He looked down and saw how disappointed the little monk was. He smiled softly and placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, "Awe come on partner. You win some and you lose some. It's best to not fret over spilled milk, knowing you already have the cow." Omi looked up at his bulk Texan comrade with confusion, "We have a cow at the temple?" Clay shook his head and chuckled, "never mind partner." Omi turned his cranium back in the direction that the car drove off, sighing. "Losing the fight and the Wu is not the reason I am upset Clay. That warrior knew a lot about kung-fu, including the "Repulse the monkey" technique. And the only people I know who are capable of doing that technique are Jermaine, myself, and…..Chase Young" he practically spat the last name with a snarl.

Clay stared at his miniature comrade, realizing he was right. Jermaine was a friend they met in New York City a couple years back who became a warrior like them. But due to some unfortunate circumstances, he was trained by the "Lord of Darkness" Chase Young. They were only happy when they were able to convinc Jermaine to leave Chase and train with Master Monk Guan. "But if this girl's working with Chase, then why is she here? Think Chase is gonna use her to get to ya like he used Jermaine?" asked Clay. "Maybe…or perhaps something much worse" answered the small structured monk.

"Hey guys! Mind cutting the daydreaming short? We gotta get Rai here some help!" yelled Dojo. Both monks soon turned their attentions to their friends, who were already sitting on the enlarged dragon. They nodded and quickly ran over to the dragon, mounting him. As soon as the dragon made sure all were on board, he pushed his massive form off the ground with gentle force so as to not cause Raimundo anymore pain and flew off towards the temple.

**Booya! New rewritten chapters. I'm still working on a few more of these, but I**

**fear this story is gonna have to be placed on hold after the next 4 chapters. I made a**

**careless move and ended up deleting one of my delicate chapters during re-type. So now**

**I have to locate my old mobile hardrive and see if I can retrieve the deleted chapter from there. **

**Good thing I save copies of my crap. XD**

**So, hope you guys can wait a few more days/week cuz I'm still on vacation with low**

**quality internet, and still have to go through the process of going through countless stupidly**

**named folders (cuz I'm a derp). **

**Again, thanks for following and the comments. **

**As an apology, here are 3 revised chapters. ^ ^**


	5. A Typical Witch

**A Typical Witch**

**Chapter 4**

**(Song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae)**

After what felt like an hour of driving, Katnappe finally pulls into a driveway that is attached to a huge mansion like house. During the whole ride, no one made a sound, but it was relaxing at the least. As soon as Katnappe stopped the vehicle, Jack opened the passenger door and got out. He then quickly opened the door behind his before Alexis could even reach the handle. She smiled at the albino as she climbed out of the car. Katnappe rolled her golden orbs before saying, "Maybe next time you can finish the job." She then pressed a button that closed her vehicle's doors, gave jack an annoyed expression, and then drove off. "Finish the job?" asked Alexis, slowly turning to face Jack with a confused look. Jack simply shrugged, and then gave her an awkward smile, only to soon turn his head away. "Um…so you gonna head home too? Do you wanna lift?" he asked shyly. _"What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a kid in pre-school who has a crush on his teacher!"_ he shouted at himself, mentally. Though he was looking away, Alexis could see his bright rouge blush forming upon his ivory tinted face. She chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm not really in any hurry," She said to him.

Jack's facial expression lit up like the 4th of July, without thinking, he took her by the hand and lead her towards his house. "Great! Why don't you come in? It's the least thing I can do since you saved my life!" he said happily. This action surprised Alexis, but for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to struggle against him or say no. _"He must not get a lot of visitors I guess.."_ she thought to herself as she was lead away. She could soon feel her own cheeks beginning to grow warm as they approached Jack's home. "Huh?" Alexis suddenly stops in her tracks with a shocked look on her face. Jack suddenly yelp and fell back when he felt his arm jerk back. He turned his head and looked up at Alexis confused. He tilted his head slightly when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. Alexis pointed her finger up at the big mansion Jack had called his home and said, "You live there?" Jack turned and looked at his house, then back at Alexis with an innocent smile on his face. "Yep! The place actually belonged to my folks, but when I turned 18 they moved out and let me keep it." Alexis stared at him with disbelief. _"Holy cow! I'm guessing he's loaded….or his parents at least,"_ She thought to herself.

Jack kept smiling as he watched her admire his home. He felt a strange sensation come from his hand, when looking down, he realized they were holding hands. Seeing their hands locked caused his blush to turn even redder than before. _"For someone who has the element of ice, she sure has warm hands,"_ he thought to himself while raising his eyes back to her face. Thinking she had enough time gawking, he pulled softly and led her toward his front door.

Inside, the house looked even bigger than it did on the outside, which surprised Alexis even more. Like a child who has been brought to an amusement park for the first time, Alexis wondered all over the place admiring its beauty. "It's huge!" she said out loud. Hpwever, the one to answer her back was not Jack. "Hardly, my dear…I know someone who has something much bigger than this. And with better decorations" chuckled a woman's voice. Alexis turned around a saw a woman who looked like she was well in her 30s. Bright orange-red hair stretched down, just above her shoulders. Her clothing seemed to be a dark indigo robe. Like the monk she fought before, but with red trim around it. Alexis stared at the woman quietly. She soon flexed her larynx and asked softly, "Who are you?" The chantress bruja smiled and walked over to the young femme. "You may call me Wuya" she answered proudly, still holding up that innocent smile. Alexis flinched when she felt someone from behind place a hand on her shoulder. But soon relaxed when she noticed it was just Jack. "Wuya, we brought your damn spear!" he huffed, tossing it to her without warning.

Wuya flinched, but caught the Wu nonetheless. She then sent the competent albino a glare. But his actions were soon forgotten when she glanced down to her hands and grasped the Wu excitedly. "Excellent! Now all we need is the sister Wu of the Spear of Medusa." After hearing this, Jack let out an annoyed groan and grumbled, "What sister Wu? Wait, that Wu has a sister?" Wuya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This Wu is able to turn anything it pricks to stone, but with its sister, the Rose of Perseus, it can be reversed. So if we grab its sister before the monks do, we'll be able to get rid of them at last" she cackled. But her attention was soon drawn from the Sheng-Gong-Wu, back to the girl standing next to Jack. Her smile grew even wider. "And who might you be anyway? After all, I did give you my name" she asked smugly. "Alexis Fissure" she answered calmly. Wuya slowly made her way over to the two teens, silently examining the young cloaked femme. _"Alexis, hm?" _Without warning, she quickly turned to Jack and grabbed his arm. "Jack! I need to talk to you…in private." she emphasized at the last two words. Jack looked at the witch oddly. "Um..I don't thi~AH! OK!" he screamed when he felt Wuya's grip tightening around his arm, her claws practically digging into his flesh.

Alexis stared at both of them with a confused expression on her face. "Is she your mother?" she asked out loud, her tone being blunt. Jack pulled away from Wuya, rubbing his arm. "Like hell I want this witch for a mother," he grumbled. He looked at Alex and gave her a reassuring grin. "Will you excuse us for a minute? You must be hungry! Kitchen is down the hall, on your left, help yourself!" he shouted as Wuya grabbed his arm again and dragged him away. Alexis watched Wuya pull Jack into a room and closed the door. _"Witch?"_ she thought before turning her frame around. Not knowing what else to do, she shrugged and went down the hall, into the kitchen. She looked around, opening cupboards and drawers, but found nothing. "Help myself to what?" she said softly. She then walked over to the fridge and opened it in hopes of there being something to eat. Her mouth opened wide with a grin when she saw 6 cases of chocolate pudding cups in the middle of the fridge. She quickly pulled a case out and sat it on the island counter that was in the middle of the kitchen. "Well, he did say help myself," she giggled while opening a cup. Tilting her head back, she slurped up the first cup. _"Who needs spoons these days?"_ she thought to herself while making a grab for the next cup.

Inside the room, Wuya had locked the door and then locked away the recent Wu they had won. After finishing that task, she grabbed the waiting albino and pushed his frame up against a wall. She stared into his ruby orbs with intensity, and it was making him feel uncomfortable. "Wuya…I know I've known you for a while, but I really don't see myself dating a 1500 year old woman," he suddenly gulped. She made a "wtf?" face before narrowing her eyes and whacking him upside the head. "Imbecile! That's not why I brought you here!" She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face towards hers. "Jack Spicer! Do you not realized what we just stumbled upon here?" Jack stared at her with confusion. "Totally invading my personal space here, but enlighten me," he said, still feeling uncomfortable by the way Wuya is acting. _"What's got her so worked up all ova sudden?"_ he thought. Wuya pulled away and sighed while crossing her arms over her chest. "You know Spicer, for someone who claims to be a genius, you're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box are you?" she said, toneless. Jack pouted and looked away. "Jack! Not only did we acquire a powerful Sheng-Gong-Wu today, but a powerful Xiaolin Warrior as well!" she said with glee, giving a big sharp enamel grin.

His eyes widened when he heard her last 6 words. "What? Yo-you mean Alexis is a Xiaolin loser too?" Throwing her arms up into the air, the temptress witch yells, "Of course she is! How else do you think she was able to withstand fighting against the "cheese ball" and "bag of Shoku air?" Jack felt himself loose strength in his legs, which soon lead to him sliding down the wall. _"Great…"_ he thought with slight bitterness. "And not just any warrior.." she added, "but I believe she's the one who Chase brought to his lair 3 years ago." Jack looked up, feeling dumbfounded, "Chase?" Wuya crouched down until she was at eye-level with Jack. "Yes. Remember I told you that I had to leave Chase's lair because he, all ova sudden, had no use for me anymore? I get the feeling that the real reason he didn't want me around was because he wanted to train that girl in secret" she whispered, her vocals still hyped with excitement. Wuya soon straightened back up and walked across the room to an opened window.

"You remember Jermaine, right Jack?" Jack looked up at Wuya, and then slowly nodded his head. "That guy that the monks befriended back in New York, and not to mention, who kick my ass at basket ball? How can I forget?" Wuya turned towards the grumbling albino. "In a matter of months, Chase turned him into a Wudai Warrior. Now think….this girl has been training with Chase for at least 3 years. For all we know, she could probably be a Shoku Warrior by now," smirked the crazed witch. Finding his strength soon returning, Jack pressed himself against the wall and slowly pushed himself up. "Where are you going with this, Wuya?" The said witch made her way over to albino brute, "Jackie." Jack flinched when Wuya used his nickname. It had been years since Wuya called him that, and he didn't like it. "I'm pretty sure you've realized by now what I'm asking you to do here? The moment I saw that girl save your pathetic life, I knew exactly what her feelings towards you were" she chuckled and soon began walking over to the locked door. "So what you're saying is that you want me to seduce her in order for her to stay with us?!" he yelled, not realizing he was blushing bright crimson. She stopped and looked back towards him, an evil smirk stretching across her rouge lips. "Oh Jackie, why so surprised? It's not like you don't like her back. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her since before you stepped in through that door. Don't think I haven't noticed." With that, the sinister bruja unlocked the door and stepped out the room.

Jack stood there with a shock and dumbfounded expression, face completely rouge color. _"Is it that obvious? I mean, I know I just met the girl…but there's just something about her that makes me feel….whole,"_he thought to himself. When he heard a "thud" sound outside, he awoke from his daze and quickly ran outside the room. Looking around he saw no one. "Alexis?" he called out and ran into the kitchen, only to bump into Wuya. "Gah! Jack! She's gone!" It took a few seconds for Jack to realize what Wuya had just said. But for some reason, instead of feeling depressed, he smiled. "Well, I guess she overheard and decided to go back to Chase," he chuckled and walked pass her into the kitchen. "NO! She was my chance at getting back my powers!" Jack turned and lifted a brow, "You're kidding right? What were you going to do? Make her fight Chase Young…all for your sorcery powers?" Wuya gritted her teeth, releasing a low growl from the depths of her chestier region, "Believe me Jack! If I had my powers back, not even Chase would be able to stand up against me! Why do you think he keeps them locked up?"

Jack simply shrugged and walked over to the steel fridge. When he opened it and looked inside, his jaw dropped. "Who the fuck ate all my pudding cups?" Out of all the 6 cases he had, only one chocolate pudding cup remained. "You got to be fucking kidding me! She took off with all 6 cases?" he yelled and slammed the fridge closed after grabbing his last pudding cup. _"Last time I tell a girl "help yourself" to my food. Damn it all!"_ he thought.

"Our one chance of actually getting rid of Chase Young just flew the coop, and you're crying over PUDDING CUPS? YOU'RE PATHETIC SPICER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Obviously, the dragon of ice leaving really made her upset. Jack sighed before grabbing a spoon from one of his drawers. "I don't need this shit. I might be pathetic to you, but look who's talking? Last I checked I've been the one who's been collecting the Wu for you…for years no less!" Wuya glared daggers at Jack, while a triumphant smile formed upon his alabaster hued face. He knew he had won that battle, or at least, he thought he did.

"You know what I find REALLY pathetic Jack?! The fact that the only so called "friends" you have, are filled with wires and plugs.." she huffed, but had only begun, "Not to mention that it took 18 whole years for your parents to finally have a reason to GET RID OF YOU!" The room fell silent. Though Jack did not show it; that last part did struck a nerve, harshly. Without saying another word, he shoved pass the recently ranting witch and walked into the hall. There he pressed a button that hid behind a picture frame of his family, ironically. A door soon opened, revealing stairs that led down to a dark room. "I'll be in my lab" he mumbled then disappeared down the stairs.

**-Hiss- Cruel as ever, Wuya!**

**As for the song, again, the song just popped during retyping and it...just went along with it. XD**

**Comments and Reviews are loved! ^ ^**


	6. An Unexpected Partnership

**An Unexpected Partnership**

**Chapter 5**

**(Song: On An Evening in Roma)**

Downstairs, Jack flicked a switch that lit up the whole room. Scraps of mental and damaged robots were scattered all over the place. However, one sat on a metal table and it did not look like the others. It was slightly larger with more human like features and better-looking armor. Wires stuck out of its back while one stuck out from its chest. Tools and extra wires surrounded it. Huge computer screens spread throughout one side of the room a long desk underneath them, connecting them all. Papers of diagrams for new robotic androids, plans, and past bad ideas were scattered all over the floor. When Jack took a step, he nearly lost his footing. But thanks to his reflexes, grabbed onto a nearby desk and straightened up. Glancing down, saw that he had stepped on a severed robotic arm. He snorted and kicked it to the side as he continued making his way deeper into the lab. "Where the hell is that Maid-Bot when you need it?" he grumbled to himself.

Holding up his pudding cup, Jack sighed and walked over to a poorly made bed. He placed the cup onto a desk nearby before leaping into his makeshift bed. When he landed, he let out a satisfying moan as his injured spinal region hit the softness of the cushions. "Ahhh….so good!" he cooed. He then closed his eyes while placing his hands behind his head and releasing a satisfied sigh of relief. "Jack-Bot number 87! Turn on the music for me!" he ordered. In a matter of minutes, a soft symphony began to fill his lab. Jack smiled as he said softly, "Heh, "On an Evening in Roma" huh? Not a bad choice." Even if he were to mention it to anyone, no one would have really believed that Jack Spicer, "Evil-Boy Genius" was an oldies/jazz/swing music-loving fanatic. But ever since his mother began playing this type of music when he was child, 24/7, he had grown to fall in love with it. He even went as far as taking dancing lessons to enjoy it even more. The only disappointment in this was that he could never find a partner to enjoy it with. During his moment of bliss, Jack had failed to realize that his last couple of bots had been destroyed in his recent battle for the new Wu.

A shadowed silhouette stood near his stereo. Silently, it soon began making its way over to the resting albino. It made no sound, yet it moved gracefully across the metallic debris infested floors. To another's point of view, it would seem as if this figure were gliding with ease, moving with the rhythm of the music that filled the room. Jack could feel himself beginning to doze off, until he felt extra weight climbing onto his bed. He didn't stir, though he began getting a strange feeling, a feeling of being watched.

It was at this point that had Jack assumed he fallen asleep and was in a dream. His orbs fluttered open slightly. Though his vision was a little blurry, he could still make out a female figurine staring down at him. Yes, a lushes figurine with pure obsidian hair as the night, icy sapphire lips like the stone and bright crimson eyes. _"Like…blood.."_ he thought for a moment. Jack's eyes soon catch something swishing back and forth behind the femme figurine. _"A ….tail?"_ Jack suddenly widened his ruby orbs and screamed. He quickly sat up without thinking. His forehead immediately made contact with his intruder. "Gaahh! Fuuuuuck!" he yelled while putting a hand over his forehead. He heard a female's vocals also curse which was then followed by a loud thud. "Fuck! What the hell….is your head made out of stone?" he hissed under his breath. When he glanced up, he saw that the other figure was gone, but could hear moaning coming from pass the edge of his bed. "Ugh! What about you? Is yours made out of iron?" yelled back a female's voice. It wasn't until the crimson haired albino looked down into his hand and saw that he had removed his goggles, did he realize something. "Ah crap! Hey! Let me see!" he tried to sound friendly, but his tone still came out a little irritated due to the pain coming from his forehead. He crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over.

There, sitting on the floor, rubbing her own forehead with tears getting ready to stream down, sat Alexis Fissure. Jack couldn't help but stare into her big red tear filled eyes. _"She kinda looks….cuter with tears in her eyes"_ he thought with a chuckle, but soon shook his head frantically. _"Stop it!"_ He climbed off his bed moved got down next to young lady. "Here, I'm guessing it hurt you more since I had my goggles on" he couldn't help but still chuckle a little about this. Alexis looked up at him feeling annoyed. "You think?" she grumbled. She soon released a slight gasp when she felt her frame being suddenly lifted up. Gently, he placed her slender frame onto his bed. He actually surprised himself for a moment; he had never thought he'd have the strength lift a girl, much less carry one. Jack smiled before cupping the female's face with his hands and pulled her close to get a better look at her forehead. Alexis remained silent when she saw how close their faces were; her cheeks blushed with a light rouge color. "Well, other than that small bump you have, I think you're going to be fine. But let me get…some….ice…," he suddenly stopped when he too realized how close their faces were.

Alexis gulped then slowly pulled away from him, giving a warm smile. "I'm fine, I don't need anything" she said softly while looking away. Jack stared, but replied with a soft chuckling tone, "If you say so." Seeing that the woman seemed, Jack turned his lean masculine away and walked over to his desk. He saw the chocolate pudding cup sitting there, and that's when he remembered something. He quickly turned around and pointed a finger at Alexis. "Hey wait! How did you get in here? What are you doing in here?" he suddenly yelled. Alexis jumped and turned to face him. "The same way you came in. And like I told you before, I'm in no hurry to leave." She smiled at him innocently. "The same way?" he said while slowly lowering his finger. "Yeah, I've seen lots of detective films you know? Buttons behind picture frames is kinda old nowadays," she giggled. He stood there, dumbfounded and thought, _"I see…so she didn't leave after all…but!"_ He gritted his teeth and stomped over to her. "So you mean to tell me that you ate all my pudding cups?" he yelled. Alexis simply shrugged, "you did say help yourself." Jack's jaw dropped. His arms soon flew into the air and began waving frantically, as if he were trying to fly. "Who the hell eats 6 cases of chocolate pudding cups within 10 minutes?!" he screeched. All Alexis could do was blush and look away bashfully. "I guess….I did go a little overboard on that part." She thought to herself, and then turned her cranium back towards the panting albino. "I'm really sorry. I'll pay you back somehow! Just please don't be angry!" she sighed under her breath.

After hearing her say that, Jack couldn't help but think, _"awwww…"_ Normally, when Katnappe took something of his, he would hold it against her for a lifetime. That, and there's also the fact that Katnappe wouldn't care. But this girl; she was definitely different. He couldn't bring himself to being angry anymore. Instead, he smiled and playfully pinched her cheek, which Alexis found both odd and unpleasant. "Ow!" she yelled and smacked his hand away. "What was that for?" she growled. He smirked and leaned closer towards her. "That…was for eating my most favorite snack" he chuckled. Alexis stared at him in awe, she had never met a guy who was so, _"….so forgiving."_ She thought. Forgetting about his pudding cups, Jack plopped onto the spot next to the young damsel. There was a moment of silence in the room, but Alexis soon broke it when she stood up and walked over to Jack's stereo. It was still playing the same tango music. "So, you like this kind of music?" Jack blushed at her question. This was the first time anyone has heard him play such type of music. Normally he tried to hide is obsession with hard rock, or metal. But it didn't matter, not even Wuya was able to hear it, thanks to his soundproof walls. "Ye-yeah, it helps me relax when I'm working." He said softly.

Alexis soon found herself looking around, gazing at the many robots and high-tech equipment in the lab. She never really thought someone was capable of creating such wonderful inventions. Especially an albino boy, who lives in a mansion, and spends most of his life collecting magical artifacts for some 1500-year-old sorceress. Rising from the bed, she walked up to the robot that was sitting on top of the metal table and starting playing with one of the wires. "Did you really build all this?" Jack blinked, not realizing he had been staring at her. Despite the tail sticking out from under her cloak, he had never seen someone so, attractive. Sure Katnappe is also a looker attractive, but only physically. The woman standing before him, however, is really something else. He couldn't even compare her to Kimiko, whom he used to have a crush on. He finally snapped back to reality when he noticed she was staring at him oddly. "Huh?" he said without thinking. Alexis rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I said did you build all these yuorself?" she asked again. "Oh! Um…yeah, been building them since before junior high." Alexis turned away and put down the piece of wire she had been playing with. "Amazing. I'm not really that good at robotics, but I was actually majoring in mechanics and engineering back in high school" she said to him.

How she missed her old friends, not to mention, her old life. She never really thought leaving with Chase Young would make her life change so much. As Alexis tried to recall pass memories, Jack had a surprised expression upon his face. "Really? Same here, though I kinda skipped high school. They thought I belonged in a more advance school due to being.." Alexis cuts him off, "..a genius?" Jack stared, soon chuckling as he nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. I think anyone who can build a robot in their basement, is capable of working straight for NASA" she said softly. "I thought about it a few times, but I found collecting Sheng-Gong-Wu to be more exciting. Especially when you're on the side of evil" he smirked, trying to make himself sound evil. Alexis kept staring at the albino genius. _"So he's a bad guy? Well that's depressing.."_ she thought to herself as she stared at Jack. _"Then again, the one who has been training me never said he was a good guy either. But for some reason,__this__guy doesn't bother me."_

Both teens jumped at the sound of the music playing a loud note, only for it to soon end. Jack walked over to his stereo and turned it off. He then went over to his bed and sat back down. It was not until he laid his orbs upon Alexis' frame and decided to look the femme up and down, did he realize that she was still wearing a dirty brown cloak. "Um, why don't you take that off?" he asked bluntly. Alexis' flinched and looked at him oddly. Jack soon realized what he had said and shook his head while standing back up. "Ah! That's not what I meant, it's just that…it's really warm down here and….umm…you..you are wearing extra clothes under that aren't you?" Alexis simply kept staring at him. Of course she was. But she hated seeing the Xiaolin robes she had been force to wear. Chase had confiscated her normal clothing, so she had no choice but to wear her apprentice robes at all times. She hated the colors black and red, but after a few months of her complaining, Chase finally let her change her sash into a light blue one with a navy trim.

Alexis hesitated. _"But, what will he think of me? Will he take me back to him? Both him and that Wuya seem to know a lot about Chase Young"_ Alexis thought to herself. As her hand slowly made its way over the top button of her cloak, she snapped it open. _"It's not that I don't have any close under. I just hate them….and they're frankly the only thing I have to wear"_she said softly, feeling a bit reluctant. Jack lifted a brow and sat back down. "Umm….ok. Look, I'm not trying to be fresh here, it's just that I don't want a girl fainting in my room due to heatstroke" said the ivory skinned male, giving her a serious, but worried expression. She didn't know how, but Alexis soon found herself shedding off the said cloak and letting it fall to the floor. Jack stared in amazement, soon saying, "Wow, so you really are Chase's apprentice." She wore a Xiaolin temple robe that looked partially similar to Kimiko's. The only difference was that it was black all over, with light blue leggings; navy trim on her neck, sleeves, and a light blue sash that was tied around her waist. There was also a small slit on the back of her robes where her tail emerged from. Alexis narrowed her crimson orbs but replied with a smile, "correction…was his apprentice." Jack shook his head and couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why would anyone from the Heylin side not want to be Chase's apprentice? He's powerful! Handsome! And well…just down right evil!" Jack yelled, practically throwing his arms up in the arm at that last statement.

Now it was Alexis' turn to lift a brow. "Getting turned on are we?" she giggled. Jack's jaw dropped, and before he knew it, he was on his feet and in Alexis' face. "I for one am not gay! Chase Young just happens to be my evil hero! My villain-ness idol!" And with that, he turned away and stuck his tongue at her, "Megh!" Alexis blinked while staring at Jack, feeling confused. _"What a strange character. A minute ago he was all serious and mature. But now he's acting like a little chill"_ she thought to herself while staring up at the albino. A smile formed upon her face, which soon turned into a snicker, which soon morphed into a laughing fit. Jack turned around when he heard snickering behind him. Next thing he knew, Alexis was bending over with her arms wrapped around her stomach, laughing. Thinking she was laughing at something he said, which she was, he blushed and said, "h-hey! What's so funny?" Alexis gasped and heaved, trying to breath within each burst of laughter that escaped her lips. "N-nothing..I…I just never met anyone as nutty as you!" she laughed and turned around while still holding her aching stomach. This made Jack blush even more.

After a few minutes of laughing, Alexis was soon able to catch her breath and relax again. She let out a sigh of relief and gave Jack a big warm smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that!" she giggled happily. During her laugh-fest, Jack was busy finishing his last pudding cup. When he did finish, he got off his bed and walked pass her. "Well, glad you got that out of your system, I was feeling left out," he joked and threw the cup away. Alexis giggled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Jack chuckled and walked back to his bed. "So um…when are you gonna head back to Chase?" he asked out of the blue. At that moment, Alexis stopped laughing. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she looked away, crossing her arms over his chest. "I really don't plan on it. I left for a reason" she said coldly. Standing up, she made her way over to Jack's staircase. "But I guess I should leave. You probably need your "beauty" rest huh?" she teased. _"Wait…if she's not going back to Chase, then where the hell is she gonna go?"_ he thought. "So where are you gonna go?" he called out. Alexis simply looked at him and shrugged while reaching for her cloak, "I don't know, but I'm sure I can manage sleeping outdoors again." She sighed inwardly as she turned and began making her way up the stairs._"Again?"_ Jack thought. Then without thinking, his frame began moving after the young femme. Before Alexis could even reach the top of the stairs, Jack had already caught up to her, his hand suddenly gripping onto her wrist. "Wait! Y-you…you know…if you want, y-you can…" his voice was soon caught within his throat; his face was bright rouge while his heart pounded. _"Why am I so nervous? Nothing wrong with being nice…is there? Besides, what kind of guy would I be to let a homeless girl sleep in the wilderness?"_ he thought.

Alexis turned around and stared at him oddly, "Yes?" Jack gulped and moved a little closer. "Well, this place is really big and…there are plenty of rooms. You c-can always st-stay here if you like" he managed to slip out. Alexis soon found her facial region growing warm from the boy's stuttering words. "Th-thank you..but…a-are you sure?" she asked shyly. She then heard an awkward chuckle from behind before feeling her figurine being turned to face the owner of that chuckle. "Of course…like I said, it's the least thing I can do since you saved my life." Alexis lifted a brow curiously, but smiled at him. "Really now? Because I do re-call you saving mine first" she giggled. "Heheh, true…but hey, what kind of guy would I be to let a girl go sleep in the wilderness when he has a huge house full of extra rooms?" he said to her, thinking out loud, with a smile. For sure, Alexis was now blushing bright rouge, even though upon her navy skin it seemed more violet. Without warning, two arms stretched out and wrapped around Jack's neck, pulling him close. Now it was his turn to blush. "Thank you so much.." she whispered into his ear, which really didn't help his blushing, but in fact, sent an exciting chill up his spine. "A-a-anytime" he partially squeaked. Alexis soon released him from her hug and stepped back, still smiling at him. After Jack regained his posture, he cleared his throat and shouted, "Maid-Bot!"

The door behind Alexis soon opened and in entered a small robot wearing a maid's outfit. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at it. _"It's so cute!"_ she thought. "Maid-Bot, go and fix up a room for our.." he clears his throat, "..guest. She'll be staying her for a while" he ordered and gave Alexis a smile. "As you wish, master" replied the little robotic before taking off. "Oh! And clean up the lab when you're done!" he shouted at the last minute. "Well…guess I better go follow it before I lose sight of it. Thank you Jack" and with that she leaned over to give Jack a quick peck on the cheek, before running after the little robot. Shocked, Jack stood there, looking out into space, slowly moving a hand up to where the navy skinned maiden had kissed him. Dumbfounded, Jack slowly made his way down the stairs and back into his lab, practically dragging his feet across the room. He stopped when he was standing in front of his stereo. Carefully, he glides his hand over it and turns it on. It began to play a different tango symphony. Listening to the song, that's when a thought crossed Jack's mind, _"wait...does that count as a first kiss?"_

**Hmm...I'm pretty sure I answered this before...but, no, I don't think it does. XD**_  
_

**Hope you guys like the new.**

**Thanks!**


	7. A Bulldozer and A Blue Jay

**A Bulldozer and a Blue Jay**

**Chapter 6**

**(Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum)**

The sun had begun to set. All was quiet at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo was lying unconscious in the infirmary with his chest wound neatly bandaged. Kimiko sat by his bed, watching him carefully for any signs of waking up. He ended up passing out on their way back to the temple due to blood loss. Omi was outside in the small garden of the temple meditating. Though, he couldn't get his mind to rest no matter how hard he tried to meditate. The thought of Alexis using the "Repulse the Monkey" technique kept replaying in his abnormally large cranium. Back inside, Clay wondered around the temple, also lost in thought. Clay soon wondered into a room where their small, stable like "rooms" were. Sighing to himself, he went over to his "room" and laid down onto his mat. Not feeling any better, he rolled over onto his side. It was then; he saw something sticking out from under his mat; a white corner of a piece of paper. He reached over and pulled it out. It was a photograph. When he looked at it, his azure orbs widened, the next thing he knew, he was up on his feet with his jaw hanging. "Oh my sweet biscuits!" he yelled and then tore his way out of the room yelling, "Master Fung! Master Fung!"

Few minutes later, Master Fung gazed at the photo while rubbing his chin, "Hmm…this is most troubling." Kimiko walked up to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "So wait! You mean to tell me that the girl who just kicked Omi's and Rai's butts is the same girl who went missing 3 years ago? How is that possible?" she yelled. But another thought also clouded her mind. _"And why the hell does Clay have her picture?"_ she thought as she turned her attention to the masculine cowboy, who was breathing heavily due to the fact he had been running around looking for their master. She opened her mouth to ask, but was soon cut off by the small monk. "It all makes sense. How she is able to control ice, fight Raimundo and I for so long, AND the fact that she new Chase Young's technique! She is his apprentice!" he shouted while gritting his teeth. Clay shook his head, "I knew it! I knew we should have gone after her the night we went to pick her up!" he yelled. Dojo climbed on top of Master Fung's shoulder and waved his tiny green claws in the air. "Now hold on cowboy, even if we did go after her, Chase would have already filled her head with lies. She wouldn't have listened to a word we said!" yelled the small dragon. "She would've listened to me!" he yelled back. Still with her arms crossed over her chest, Kimiko walked up to the raging cowboy and literally got into his face. "And why would she have listened to you, Clay? Something you're not telling us?" she asked while lifting a thin brow to him.

Clay took a few steps back from the Japanese damsel. He knew better than to underestimate her, all the male warriors did. But the only one, who learned that the hard way, was Omi. He sighed while slowly pulling off his hat. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small blue rose. "Her name's Alexis Fissure. She was a close friend of mine back when I was still livin' in Texas." The room fell silent; all had surprised expressions upon their faces, including Master Fung. Nodding his head, Clay continued, "She lived on a farm the was built next to my daddy's, not even a few yards away. I met her when she was 7. She was only a few months younger than me, and other than me and my lil' sis Jessie, we were the only kids in the area." He closed his eyes. "She had to move away when we turned 12." He said softly, tightening his grip on the small blue rose in his hand.

A warm smile stretched across his face. He pictured a little 12-year-old Alexis running up a hill, wearing a light blue sundress with a nicely tied bow on the back of her waist. Gray snakeskin boots and a blue bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair, a very light shade of golden blonde with a light blue ribbon keeping it tied into a ponytail. She turned around and smiled at the huffing 12-year-Clay behind her. "Heheh, hurry up "bulldozer" you're going to miss it!" she yelled, giggling softly. Clay earned the nickname bulldozer from Alexis, due to the fact that at the age of 9 he was able to move an 30-pound pig from one end of the barn, to the other in a matter of seconds. He was really strong for his age and had gotten even stronger as the years passed by. It amazed Alexis, and she admired him for it. Her big bright sapphire eyes soon met up with another pair of azure eyes. "Dog gone, "Baby Jay", hold your horses! Gosh, you run faster than a jackrabbit with a coyote chasing its tail!" he yelled back, soon catching up to her.

How Alexis got her nickname was simple. Ever since Clay met her, he noticed how the only color she ever wore was blue. Whether it was a dress, of jeans with an ordinary shirt, or pajamas, they were always pigmented with all sorts of blue colors. It reminded him of a baby blue jaybird he saw in a book once. She smiled at him, hiding her hands behind her back. She then turned her petite frame around to gaze out into the horizon. The sun had begun to set. It was the most beautiful thing Clay had ever seen._"Well, the second most beautiful thing"_ he thought as he brought his eyes over to Alexis' small figure. After a few minutes of watching the sun setting, the, small femme slowly turned toward the miniature cowboy. Her smile had faded and her eyes began to water. Clay flinched when seeing her tear streaming face. _"What in-tar-nation? D-did I do something wrong?!"_ he thought as he gulped. "W-what's wrong Baby Jay?" She shook her head and tried to smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow Clay" she said softly, trying not to choke. At that moment, something happened. Clay felt as if his heart stopped and couldn't bring himself to breathe. "Wha? What do ya mean leavin' Alexis?" She sat down on the ground and hugged her knees. "My dad wants to leave this place. He already sold the farm, so we're leaving tomorrow for New York. He said it would be better to live in the city." Clay really didn't know how to react. How can a 12 year old react? "But Baby Jay….What will'a do without cha? Who's gonna help pig wrestle with me? Or go horseback ridin, or cow tippin with me?" She looked up at him, tears already streaming down her cheeks. He moved and sat next to her. "I know…I tried to get them to stay, but they had already made up their minds." Clay gritted his teeth, trying best to hold in his own tears. "But you're my best friend, my only friend." Alexis turned away and rummaged through her pocket dress, pulling out something that Clay couldn't see at first. "Here.." she said softly.

Opening his hands, she place a small blue rose into his palm before cupping his hands together. "Your treasure? Alexis I can't!" She shook her head, "you can and you will Clay Bailey! I found that in my house a while back and kept it safe ever since. Now I want you to keep it safe for me. You promise?" He opened his hands and glanced down at the plastic preserved rose. He then returned his gaze towards the petite girl before him. Her tears were still there, but her expression was firm and serious. Seeing this, he nodded his head and smiled softly. "I will…I promise. But then you gotta promise we'll meet again." She smiled softly and nodded her head as well. "I promise." With that, she slowly leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Clay's eyes widened while his cheeks lit up. Yet he didn't pull away. Alexis soon broke their kiss, her cheeks tint with rouge as well. She soon stood up and began running down the hill. She stopped half way and turned around. Clay was now on his feet, but his face was still bright red with his right hand touching his lips and his left holding the blue rose. She smiled and waved. "See you around… bulldozer!" With that, she turned away and continued down the hill.

Clay slowly opened his azure-elapsed orbs. Turning his cranium slightly, he saw that his comrades were all staring at him with awe and astonishment. "That was the last time I ever saw her" he said, his vocals sounding low, like a whisper. "Wow…I'm sorry about that" said Kimiko, feeling a little bad for the way she acted before. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't matter anymore. What matters now is that I know she's doing ok….just on the wrong side." Omi then walked over to his master and looked over to the cowboy. "But we still have one problem" He said while taking the picture from Master Fung. "She no longer looks like she did before, which could mean only one thing. She drank the Lao Mang Long soup!" he pointed out in a surprisingly low tone. The name sent a shiver up the small emerald dragon's spine, which caused him to practically fall off Master Fung's shoulder. "Please! Don't say that! I'll have nightmares for months now!" he panicked. "Now hold on Omi. She might not look human now, but I'm pretty sure that if she did drink the soup, both you and Rai wouldn't be alive right now" said Kimiko, reaching over to snatch the photo.

Master Fung nodded his head in agreement before saying, "She is right young monk. Though Chase Young drank the soup, he did not lose his humanity…only his soul in exchange for dark power. I'm sure there is another reason this girl lost her human form." Clay finally turned to leave and head back to his room. "Clay? You're not thinking of going after her now, are you?" Clay stopped and looked back at his master. "I know how you are feeling, but you must be patient, young dragon of earth.." said Master Fung. Clay turned his bulk masculine towards his master and said, "I've been patient for far too long!" Kimiko soon went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clay, we can't do anything right now. We don't even know where she is.." She said softly. She then opened the earth dragon's palm and laced the photo into his hand. Clay's orbs bore into the small girl's before he lowered his head in defeat. She was right. For all he knew, Alexis could be at Chase's Lair, or with Katnappe. Not sure if he even wanted to picture her with Jack Spicer though.

He sighed and nodded his head, "Alright." Kimiko smiled and gave him a comforting hug. She then began leading the Texan behemoth out of the room, wanting they should go check on their leader. "Besides, I think we can be sure that when the next Wu activates, she'll be there" said Omi who followed the two teens heading for the infirmary. Master Fung stood there and watched them leave. A small smile was planted on his face; even though inside he was full of worry for his young apprentices. _"If that girl really has drank the soup, then there is no saying just how much more powerful she is since she is both a Xiaolin Warrior a wielder of the element ice." __After seeing the monks have left, the wise man sighed and made his way towards a large window.__ "Mmm…and I fear that not even Chase Young will be able to keep this creation under his control."_ He thought to himself as he stared up towards the dark hued skies, seeing that the sun had finally gone done.

**Hey folks! Sorry for the long ass wait. Believe it or not, turned out**

**I had the stupid missing chapter in my DA account and I was too**

**much of a workaholic idiot to remember/realize it...despite the amount**

**of new drawings I posted up -w-'**

**Anyway, Here are some re-typed chapters, hope you guys like!**

**This story is now back in motion so please review and again, pardon my**

**derpy organ of a brain.**


	8. Dinner and A Guest

**Dinner and a Guest**

**Chapter7**

At the Spicer residence, Alexis and Jack parted their ways. Jack saw this as an opportunity to get a few things done before Alexis was completely settled in. He had secretly sent out one of the robots to measure Alexis' figure, but to not be seen of course. It is times like these, he was glad he was born a genius. When the robot returned, he took the measurements and left the house without being seen by anyone. Meanwhile, Alexis sat on a medium size bed in her new room, and watched the small Maid-Bots fly all over the place, fixing it up. The bed she sat on was very soft and had creamed colored sheets made from silk. She smiled and lied down, hugging the pillow.

_"Damn this feels so good! Can't remember the last time I slept in a bed?"_ she thought to herself as she snuggled the pillow even more, wagging her slick tail happily. She then felt a tap on her leg and looked up. "Your room is done ma'am. Is there anything else you would like?" asked one of the petite Mai-Bots.

Alexis looked around the room and saw that the furniture had been dusted and rearranged, windows opened, and that even the bathroom had been cleaned spotless. She smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I think I'm good for now." The Maid-Bot bowed its head and hovered out of the room with the others.

"Heheh, this place is getting cooler by the minute" she said to herself, while laying her head back on the pillow. "I wonder where Jack is?" she said in a tired tone. Her half-lidded crimson orbs soon drooped closed. Letting out a sigh of relief, she rolled over and released loud yawn. She was beginning to slowly doze off; after a few short minutes, she was fast asleep with her tail curled up around her.

Not long after the sun had set and the bright moon rose, Jack walked in with his arms full of different kinds of shopping bags. Quietly as possible, he closed the door and silently made his way down a hall. Before he could even take a few more steps down the hall, a dark silhouette popped out from nowhere and stood in front of him.

"Ahh! Wuya! Don't do that! You freaking scared the crap out of me!" he yelled.

Ignoring him completely, Wuya place her hands on her hips and walked over to him with a brow raised up. "Jack? What were you doing out at this hour? And since when did you go out at all?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"What are you, my mother now?" _he thought, but shrugged it off. "What? I just needed to go do some errands."

Wuya nodded her head in amusement, "Uh-huh? You mean shopping? I never took you as a Victoria Secret shopper." She then reached out and snatched one of the bags.

"Hey!" yelled Jack, but too late, Wuya was already looking inside and widening her eyes in the process.

"Jack…is there something I should know about you? Something you've been keeping bottled up at least?" she asked, handing him back the bag.

"W-what makes you ask that?" he said, looking away from her and trying to hide his blush.

"Well for one thing, you going on outings that's not Wu related, is very rare. Second I'm guessing you went to a mall, which is unheard of since you hate how people stare at you for being albino. And third, you're carrying a bunch of bags with woman's clothing that for sure don't seem like they may fit me." At this point, her hands were back on her hips, and her right foot was tapping on the floor.

Jack kept motioning his orbs everywhere, but towards the red-headed bruja, trying to think up a lie. He could think of none. He sighed and checked around, along with down the halls to make sure no one but him and Wuya were around. "Ok, promise you won't freak out?" he whispered to her.

She smirked and said, "I'll try to contain myself, Jackie." He ignored the nickname and brought his frame a little closer towards hers.

"Ok, remember that girl from earlier? The one that you said was Chase's apprentice?" Wuya stared at him in confusion, but nodded her cranium. "Turned out she didn't leave. She was down in my lab the whole time and I somehow got her to stay with us. And since she has no clothing other that her Xiaolin robes, I thought I'd be nice and go buy her some.." he whispered. Wuya's face lit up with a sly grin stretched across her lips.

"Hahah! Excellent work Jack!" she yelled, only to be hushed.

"Shhh! I should have said, promise not to freak HER out."

Wuya's grin vanished, she turned away to walk down a hall. "Oh hush Jack! What matters now is that we finally got her on our side. Now all we need is to see what she's capable of" she chuckled and walked away. "But I'm sure you can handle that part as well, huh Jackie?" she snickered and entered a room, closing the door behind her frame.

Jack sighed and shook his head. _"Why in the hell do I put up with her? Oh yeah, world domination"_ he thought to himself while walking down a hall that was opposite from the one Wuya went. From the corner of his eye, he saw one of his Maid-Bots and called it over. "Hey, show me where you put Alexis" he ordered. The robot bows and leads the way. It was on the second floor of the house, at the end of a hall with light red-brown wallpaper and light orange tiled flooring. Jack chuckled when he realized it was actually right next to his room. He was glad though, that way if she needed anything, he wouldn't be that far away. Then again, she could always ask his robots for anything too. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no respond so he knocked again, only to receive no answer once more. "Hm, you sure it's this room?" he asked, turning to the robot hovering next to him.

"Yes master." it responded.

He cocked an eyebrow before placing an ear on the door. _"Still nothing"_ he thought. Finally, seeing there was no other choice, he reached down, turned the knob and entered the room. "Um, Alexis? I'm coming in" he called out before opening the door all the way.

He walked into the room and began to look around. He gave a satisfied smile when he saw that his robots did an awesome job at cleaning the room up. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure lying on a medium size bed. His smile grew even wider when he saw it was Alexis, sleeping. _"Heh, guess I'm not the only one who had a rough day,"_ he thought to himself as he walked over to her sleeping form and sat next to her. Quietly, he placed the bags onto the floor. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Instead she hugged her pillow even tighter and began nibbling on it. This made Jack chuckle and think,_"so, she's biter huh?"_ He got up and went over to a closet that was across the room from Alexis' bed. Opening it, he pulled out a fluffy dark brown blanket and made his way back over to the sleeping damsel. He unfolded the blanket and covered her up, causing the sleeping femme to stir once again. A small smile formed upon her face as she tugged at the blanket more. "Mmm…p-pudding…" she mumbled softly, and then began chewing on her pillow again. Jack blinked, then quickly turned away to cover his mouth, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. As soon as he caught his breath, he turned back to look at Alexis. _"Heh, hard to believe something so innocent looking can be from the Heylin side at all. Even if she does look kinda…dragon-ish,"_ he thought to himself as he reached over and brushed a strand of her obsidian hair off her face. _"Hm? Her…her skin.."_ he slowly ran his hand over her cheek, caressing it gently, "_It…it's cold…b-but smooth…and soft."_ His face then flushed with soft rouge. Quickly, the albino pulled his hand away, got up, and powered walked out of the room as quickly as he could.

Once outside the room, he leaned against the femme's door. His heart beat rapidly while his breathing had grown heavy and quick. A hand made its way up to his mouth while the other went over his beating chest. _"Oh god…I…I think I'm starting to lose it!"_ He gulped and slid done the door. Jack remained in that dumbfounded position for what felt like hours. Finally, something tapped him on the shoulder, which caused the albino to jump and look up.

A Maid-Bot hovered over his form and beeped, "Master, dinner is ready." Jack stared at the robotic contraption until its message finally registered into his bewildered mind. He slowly rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Th-thank you, I'll be right there." He said softly, still a little shaken. The Maid-Bot then beeped, "Will our guest be joining us as well?" Jack said nothing but turned to face Alexis' room. "I'm pretty sure those 6 cases of pudding cups did the trick, but.." he turned back to the robot, "Yeah, set up another seat. But wake her up in another 10 minutes; I'm going to go take a shower first." With that last order, he turned away to go into his room.

"Yes Master" replied the robot as it watched its master walk away.

After a few minutes of dreamless sleep, Alexis slowly opened her eyes when she felt something tugging at her blanket. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Suddenly, the said blanket was torn off her with one great pull. "Wah! What the hell?" she yelled as she sat up. There hovering in front of her with the blanket in its metal arms was the Maid-Bot.

"Dinner is ready ma'am. Master Jack wishes for you to get ready and join him" With that, the robot folded up the blanket and placed it next to her on her bed. Flattening her ears back slightly she grumbled, but scooted to the edge of the bed so she could climb off.

"Join him? Pfft..a shower would be nice first. Only problem is…huh?" A bunch of fancy looking bags soon caught the ice warrior's attention. "Where did those come from?" she said to herself as she grabbed one of the bags and looked inside. Her face then turned bright red. _"What the? Where did?…How? Who?"_ He train of thought then came to a halt when she heard her bedroom door open. In came another Maid-Bot. It hovered over to her, holding an envelope in its metal hand. "Master Jack wished for me to give you this" it said, then left. Curious, she quickly opened the note and read it.

_Hey, hope you had a nice nap. You looked like you needed it. I took the liberty to go get you some new clothes because I doubt you would want to wear the same thing every day. In case you're wondering how I got your size right, I had a robot measure from a distance so don't worry. I might be a man, but I do have my standards. Now hurry and get ready, dinner is getting cold._

_Jack_

Alexis folded the paper back up, blushing slightly. She didn't know whether to be angry, disgusted, or thankful. She decided to go with thankful since she saw a nice light blue dress in one of the bags. _"Wow..he even got me underwear from Victoria's Secret."_ She chuckled at the thought of Jack being the only guy in the store getting gawked at by all the women. She soon put the thought aside as she went into the bathroom. She saw that there towels were already set up for her, along with everything else she needed. Once inside, she closed the bathroom door and locked it. She turned on the warm water, and began stripping off her clothing, releasing a sigh of relief now that she was finally able to get out of that tight clothing. Though they were excellent for fighting in, they weren't exactly meant for non-fighting activities. Closing her eyes, she allowed the warmth of the water hit her bare body. A satisfying smile stretched across her face as she reached over and grabbed a bar of soap that smelled like Lavender. _"I better not take long"_ she thought and began scrubbing away.

Downstairs, Jack was already sitting at the table wearing a plain black shirt and black pants. He thought it would be best to not wear his black eyeliner for the rest of the night. But as for the mark under his left eye, it remained. When he turned 17, he got tired of having to fix it all the times he fought against the Xiaolin Warriors, so he got it tattooed on. He was staring down at his untouched food for what felt like hours again. But his bright ruby orbs soon moved up when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. Out from the hall, came in the most amazing sight Jack has ever laid eyes upon. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when she walked in. Wearing a light blue satin dress with a small light blue ribbon in her hair was none other than Alexis. Due to her skin color, Alexis knew makeup wouldn't be a good idea, but she did put on some eyeliner and gloss for her lips. Jack quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks growing warm.

_"Damn! I didn't think it would look that good on her!"_ He thought, not noticing her going around the table and taking her seat next to him. _"I'm guessing it's that bad"_ she thought, as she looked down at her food. Ever since she became what she was, her self-esteem had just been getting lower and lower. She sighed softly, but she did her best to put on a fake smile as she looked towards the rouge tinted albino.

"Heh, sorry if I made you wait for too long" she said softly.

Jack rapidly shook his head and sent back the smile. "Not at all, don't worry about it," he chuckled softly while reaching for a fork and digging into his food. Alexis had never seen such fancy looking food before.

_"Well, what did you expect from rich folks?"_ she thought to herself. She then looked around and noticed there were only two fixed plates with food sitting in front of them. "Isn't that lady going to join us?" she asked.

Jack suddenly glanced from his food and looked towards the fem teen before swallowing what he had in his mouth. He then coughed and answered, "Wuya? Nah, she likes to eat in her room. She spends most of her time in there actually." He then turned away and began eating again.

"Wow, it must be pretty lonely for you to eat dinner by yourself like this…especially if it's been going on for years," her soft silk vocals rolled off her tongue smoothly, not realizing she was thinking out loud. At the moment, Jack had stopped eating and placed his fork down. Finally realizing what she said, Alexis gasped and place both her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's really none of my busi..ness…" she was cut off when Jack turned to look at her. What shocked her was that his expression was not an angry one. Nor was it sad or upset in anyway. In fact, he was smiling. But not just any smile. It looked more like a smile that was trying to hide whatever was hurting inside. And Alexis was seeing right through it.

Jack chuckled before saying, "yeah…even when my parents were around, we never really ate together. You're actually the first person in…who knows how long, to sit and eat with me. Scratch that, to actually tolerate me for this long. And I'm happy about it."

Alexis could feel her cheeks growing warm as she stared into Jack's bright crimson hued eyes, which were obviously staring right back into her blood pigmented ones. Her astonished face soon softened. _"Why do his eyes…..they're just so..hypnotizing. What is this feeling? M-my heart is beating so fast.."_ she thought to herself. Her gaze soon left those burning rubies and motioned down to the table. That's when she noticed her hand was resting on top of his. "Wh-when did I?" she scold inwardly. Her face blushed as she pulled her hand off quickly. "S-sorry" she spouted.

Jack's face was flushed as well. Apparently, he too just realized her hand was on top of his. "N-no, I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

The rest of dinnertime went quietly. Both ate in silence and didn't even bother to look up at one another. Minutes later, they finished and headed upstairs for bed. Both had stopped outside of Alexis' room, yet still remained quiet. Finally Jack coughed and cleared his throat. "Well, y-you have a good rest. I'll see you tomorrow" he managed to say without choking. She gave him a warm smile as she opened her room door. "Thanks…for everything Jack" she said to him. He smiled back and opened his door. "Sleep well" he whispered before going into his room and closing the door behind him. Alexis gave out a soft yet still audible yawn before she too went into her room and closed her door.

**It's late. I know I promised more, but I'm dozing off. I promise more upgraded chapters tomorrow**

**though. So for now, thank you for your patience, please review. ^ ^**

**Also, I'm trying a new method of typing or paragraph placements to make my paragraphs**

**seem less bunched up. Hope this lessens the reading tension. XD**


	9. Nightmares Bring Out Good Things

**Nightmares Bring Out Good Things**

**Chapter 8**

Alexis stirred from her slumber, feeling the temperature within her room suddenly turning freezing cold. Slowly, a single ocular of pure scarlet chrome opened. Only darkness was seen. She then opened her second ocular before glancing around. Still, only darkness could be seen. The pure emptiness of chromatic obsidian began to make her panic. Suddenly, from the corner of her optical orb, a light illuminated itself from a distance. She was no longer in her room, just in a world of darkness. No longer was she lying upon her bed, she stood, only to begin pirouetting her frame in order to oscillate her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked herself while still motioning her frame.

_**"Where I want you to be"**_ answered a low rasping sinister voice, yet still feminine to Alexis' ears.

Alexis gasped and pivoted her frame around. Her scarlet orbs widening when she felt her whole bodice froze with dismay. A large dragon like beast stood before her, bearing its rows of sharp ivory enamels as it gave the teen a sinister simper. A spiked caudal vertebra swished with a harmonious rhythmic gesture behind its massive embodiment. Its scales were the same hue as female warrior's skin, with eyes glowing blood crimson, and horns that curved over and behind its long sharp lobes. Alexis quickly whirled around and ran. The dragon inhaled before releasing a loud thundering bellow and lunging forward to pursuit after the sprinting teen. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the beast was catching up to her with no problem. She didn't know how, but suddenly she felt something on the ground hit her leg, causing her to fall and collide with solid surface. She grits her incisors when pain spread throughout the side portion of her visage. But when she heard something snarl behind her, she quickly forgot about the pain and pivoted her frame. Sending the petite warrior a hungry grin, the dragon stared, towering over her small figurine.

Alexis was petrified. She stared up at the petrifying voids of pure crimson, not knowing what else to do as her breathing had quickened. She rolled over onto her stomach and commenced to try and crawl away from the beast. She releases a sudden yelp when she felt a clawed appendage grab hold of her ankle and pull her back. Her nails dug into solid emptiness, but to no avail. She looks over her shoulder once more and sees that the clawed appendage had morphed into that of a long, saliva cascaded tongue. And at the end of said tongue, was a very large mouth that belonged to the same dragon beast. Huge jaws full of sharp enamels and fangs now hovered over her frame, slowly closing in, threatening to crush her. Just when its jaws were about to fill Alexis' world with more darkness, she opened her mouth and let out one final scream. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Like a rocket, she launched out from her bed and fell onto the floor, panting heavily. Her orbs were wide; cold sweat slithered down her forehead and neck. Both her hands and legs trembled violently as she stared at the floor. After cautiously looking at her surroundings, she knew her nightmare was over, for the time being, at least. She slowly rose up, only to collapse back upon the ground when she felt her legs wobble and give way. Deciding to not strain herself, she leaned back and allowed for her back to rest against the edge of her bed while trying to regain her breath. It was not the first time she had that particular nightmare. But over the years, that dragon had been getting closer and closer into swallowing her whole, and this time, it was way too close for her comfort. She leaned her head back onto the bed and lower her orbital lids, hiding her scarlet pools while her breath still labored through partially parted frozen seeming lips. After a few minutes, she finally calmed herself and opened her oculars. She turned her crown and looked over to where a nightstand stood next to her bed with a clock on top.

_"1 o'clock in the morning, huh? Fucking bombs..."_ She thought as she rose up and sat upon the bed.

She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She really didn't want to go back to sleep. Usually when her nightmare ended, it was always morning. But this time, she still had a few more hours to go. She didn't know why, but it struck her odd that when she took that nap earlier, she didn't dream at all.

"So weird…" she said to herself. Her head then shot up when she heard a thump from outside her room. She quickly hopped up, went over to her bedroom door. Slowly, she opened it, just wide enough to peek outside. Seeing nothing but a dark hallway, she opened the door a little wider and stuck her head out. She still saw nothing until she turned her head and saw a tall figure standing a few feet away from her. Her hair stood in fright and prepared to close the door until she heard the figure moan.

"Huh?" She stopped and took another look towards the silhouette. It was Jack, wearing nothing but a blood red tank top with black and red boxer shorts.

"Is he sleepwalking?" she asked herself with a soft tone, making sure to not wake slumbering male teen up. She had heard that waking up a sleepwalker is a bad thing to do; she didn't want to risk it.

Watching the albino, Alexis noticed him pivot and motioned into his room, a glass of water being held in his hand. She chuckled softly. _"Heh, guess the robots don't work after hours"_ she thought as she watched him go into his room. "So he's still awake.."

At that moment, a light bulb lit up in her head, and before she knew it, she had walked over to his bedroom door and opened it slowly. She peeked inside, and noticed that his room was slightly lit up. She looked to the corner of the light's source and saw a tiny nightlight plugged into the wall. She smiled and came in. His room was very different from hers. The floor was carpet like hers, but of a dark orange hue with dark crimson wallpaper. Posters of rock bands covered the walls, along with a huge flat screen hanging from the wall across from his bed. There was also a stereo, like the one is his lab, sitting on a dark brown desk that was completely covered with paperwork. Next to it was a halfway opened closet that really didn't have that much clothing in it, but they were mostly the same dark color and designs. Alexis suddenly jumped when she heard a mumbling voice. She turned and saw Jack's snoozing form. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth and bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Jack had missed his bed by a mile. A brownish-orange plaid blanket lay under his slumbering frame. Next to him sat the glass of water he had gotten. And in his arms, was a small, doll version of himself. It wore the same clothing he used to wear back when he first fought against the Xiaolin monks, with tiny matching goggles. Alexis gasped and did her best to breathe without making a loud noise. After a while, Alexis could feel the sleep returning to her.

_"Hope it's ok"_ she thought as she slowly crawled next to Jack's sleeping form. She then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mmm.." he stirred, but simply rolled over, tossing the doll onto the pillow next to him.

"Jack?" she whispered, and then shook him a gently. He stirred, but opened a single orbital this time. He could only make out a dark figurine hovering above his own, but paid it no mind. With one hand, he rubbed one of his orbs and groaned, "w-what is it?"

Alexis blushed slightly while biting onto her bottom lip. _"Talk about embarrassing…I'm like how old to be doing this?"_ she thought to herself, but then shook it off.

"Um..I k-kinda had a nightmare…c-can I stay here with you? Y-you know..in case it h-happens again?" she said softly.

Jack blinked a few times, before letting out a yawn and lifting up the blanket he was wrapped in. The gesture surprised Alexis completely. She didn't think he would consent to her request just like that. She smiled and crawled in next to him. She then let out a surprised gasp when she felt his arm wrap around her bodice, protectively. Her rouge blush grew even darker, yet she smiled and snuggled closer to the albino.

"Heh…he smells like..chocolate. He must have had a midnight snack as well." With that thought, she soon closed her crimson orbs and let her crown rest on top of his chest. She then whispered in a fatigued voice, "Night Jack." After a few minutes of soft breathing, she had finally dozed off, and was enjoying a dreamless sleep once again.

**All together now...AWWWWW...lol, ok nvm.**

**Hope you guys like, please review, comment, and thanks to**

**_NationofInnocence0101_ and _The Night Hunter_ for your comments**

**on both the old and new version. ^ ^**


	10. Not So Evil Boy Genius

**Not So Evil Boy Genius**

**Chapter 9**

**(Song: Bad Boy by Cascada)**

In a matter of hours, morning soon arrived with bright rays of the sunlight outside hitting Jack right smack in the face. He groaned in irritation while reaching over to his nightstand with his right hand, trying to look at his clock. The albino felt nothing except air.

_"The heck.."_ he huffed inwardly. He soon gave up and let his arm fall onto what he thought was his bed, only to realize it was his carpet floor. He slowly opened a crimson hued orb. Again, he lets out an annoyed groan.

_"I must have fallen out again"_ he thought as he tried to reach up and rub his weary orbital lids. But for some reason, his left arm felt heavy. In fact, the entire left side of his embodiment felt heavy. Slowly, he turned his cranium over and came face to face with none other than a sleeping Alexis. Both were practically touching noses. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood as his eyes widened, his visage turning beet crimson. And to make matters worse, he quickly motioned his orbs down and saw the male species' worst enemy, saying its own "good morning" to the new day.

_"Fucking morning wood!"_ he screamed inwardly.

He suddenly turned stiff when he heard the navy-skinned teen moan and stir a little. Jack shivered when he felt the reptilian femme's tail slither and coil around his leg like a snake, tightening around it.

_"Crap! Crap! Crap! Think boy genius! THINK!"_ He shouted inwardly once more as he looked around for anything that could help in this situation. From the corner of his eye, he saw his miniature self, lying on a pillow next to him. As gently and slow as possible, he reached over for it. His actions soon came to a halt when he felt Alexis moving. _"Oh shit!"_ he thought and held his breath.

Alexis simply adjusted her head and snuggled up more against the shivering albino.

He sighed with relief and finally grabbed onto the miniature Jack doll. _"Ok…easy…does…it."_ He slowly sat up while making sure to not let the warmth of his body leave hers. He had a feeling that the chill of the morning air could wake anybody up, including the dragon of ice. He gently lifted her arm and crown off his form before smoothly slipping the doll underneath both. She stirred once again, letting out a soft groan, but only smiled and snuggled the doll tightly. _"Ok…now that only leaves.."_ He looked down, and sighed when he saw her tail still wrapped tightly around his leg.

But before he could even reach over and grab hold of it, his bedroom door flew open and in came one of his Maid-Bots. "Master Jack, what will you be having for breakfast this morning?" it vocalized. _"Fuck!"_ Frantically, Jack looked around for something, anything. Alexis groaned and slowly began to rise into a sitting up posture while rubbing one of her orbs.

"Gah!" As if his life depended on it, which it did, Jack reached over his bed, pulled off the thick bed cover, and wrapped the lower portion of his body with it. And before Alexis could even oscillate up towards the albino, he was already on his feet, standing a few inches away with a still beet red face.

"Morning!" he yelled, smiling awfully wide.

"Um..m-morning?" she spoke groggily, staring at him with a confused look on her visage.

There was an awkward silence and a strange atmosphere within the room. The Maid-bot simply kept looking back and forth from its master, to the guest. The silence was finally broken by Jack's nervous laughter.

"Heheh..oh good you're awake! I was just telling my Maid-Bot here that we would love to have…umm…French toast for breakfast!" he yelled. The robot turned its robotic cranium towards its master and beeped, "French toast, Master Jack?" Jack quickly faced the robot and yelled with a shaky tone in his vocals, "Yes French toast! Heh, is th-that ok-k with y-you?"

Alexis now had a worried expression upon her face, but nodded in agreement. "Um..y-yeah, that's fine. Are you ok, Jack?" she asked softly as she stood up.

_"Oh god!"_ He coughed, but still held a simper upon his alabaster visage, "YES! I'm totally fine! I'm uh..uh..just gonna gotakeashowerbeforebreakfast! BYE!" In the blink of an eye, Alexis only heard Jack's bathroom door open, close, followed by it locking. She stared at his bathroom door, amazed that he could move that fast.

"Uh..o-ok then. I guess I'll go get ready too" she said as she exited his room and went straight to hers, feeling both weirded out and confused.

In his bathroom, Jack was panting heavily, still holding onto the thick bed cover around his lower half. _"Holy crap that was close! What the hell was she doing in my bed?"_ he thought, and then slid down the door. _"Did I sneak into her room? No! This is my room…which means…SHE SNUCK IN HERE!"_ For sure, his face was now redder than any beet vegetable.

Next door, Alexis had already shed off her clothing and was in the shower with the hot water running over her smooth bodice. She sighed and reached for the soap. _"Well that was weird…"_ she thought, then sighed once again, _"..but…I don't blame him I guess."_ She closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall. The water began to grow hotter for some reason, yet the navy-skinned teen was far too lost in her thoughts to realize it. Long minutes passed, she soon began to feel her bodice over heating under the hot raining fluids. Her breathing became heavy while her legs grew weak. Finally, they gave out and she slid down the shower wall.

"N-not again.." she groaned weakly. As she tried to reach up for a handle that stuck out from one of the walls, her world soon turned black.

An hour soon passed. Jack was already downstairs in the dining room, sitting at the table. He was wearing a dark-green male tank top with a long sleeve fish net top over it, and dark-green fingerless gloves. The pants he wore were black, but had green trims around the edges that matched his boots. He sighed before his crimson orbs oscillated towards the clock that hung by the hallway door.

"Well, she's sure taking her time isn't she?" smirked a low feminine voice. Jack groaned, not even bothering to look up from his food.

"Oh joy, so she emerges from her cave of wonders," the albino sneered sarcastically. Wuya simply chuckled and walked into the dining room, taking a seat at the table across from the eating albino. "Now, now, Jack…why the coldness?" she teased. Jack rolls his orbs before pushing his plate forward and standing up. "I might be a sorceress Jack, but even I know that girls don't take this long to get ready..especially if it's only for a 30 minute meal" she said to him, slightly turning her bodice to face him.

"Well, what do you suggest I do? I can't just barge in there..besides, I don't care. She can take as long as she wants" he snapped. Wuya shook her orange-pigmented haired crown before letting a light guffaw escape her lips, which made the albino send her a cold stare.

Wuya then lets out another laugh from the bowels of her chestier region as she stood up, and walked pass the stubborn albino male to exit into the hall. She pirouetted her frame to face Jack before saying, "I'm just saying Jack, if you were wise and not all high up in manners…you would be up there checking up on her." And with that, she turned away and left the dining area.

Jack stood there, dazing off into space as he thought about what Wuya had said. _"What…what do I do? Sh-she really has been taking a while.."_ he thought.

In a few minutes, Jack found himself standing outside Alexis' room. "Ok..here we go," he said softly, and then knocked on the door. No answer came. He knocked again and waited. _"She m-must still be in the shower,"_ he thought while pressing an ear against the door. He then reached down and slowly turned the knob. "Alexis? I'm coming in.." he said out loud and looked inside. When he saw that she was nowhere in the room, he entered.

He looked all over the place, and saw no sign of Alexis. _"I guess she really is in the shower still"_ he thought and walked over to the bathroom door. He leaned in and knocked on the door, making sure she was able to hear. "Alexis? You ok in there? Not to bother you or anything, but you've been in there for almost an hour…Alexis?" Again, no answer came. He then took a step closer and placed his ear to the door. He could hear the water still running; in fact, he heard something squish under his foot. Craning his head down, he saw that the carpet was soaking wet. "Alexis! You ok?!" he shouted. With still no answer, he soon began to get a little worried. "Alexis!" By this point, Jack had begun to bang hard on the door, but still no answer came. _"Fuck! What she do, fall asleep in the tub?"_ he thought, now feeling extremely worried. "ALEXIS ANSWER ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The fact that she still didn't answer him, while more water seeped out, made him panic. _"Shit!"_ Not knowing what else to do, Jack began ramming a shoulder against the door, repeatedly while shouting, "Alexis! ALEXIS!"

After a few more rams, his whole right shoulder and arm ached, yet ignoring his own pain, Jack inhaled a deep breath along with taking a few steps back. Clenching his teeth, he charged with all the strength he had left and slammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges. Inside, the hot steam hit his face like a sludge hammer. Frantically, he looked around and soon saw Alexis' unconscious embodiment lying on the shower floor. She was breathing heavily, and her face was flushed with rouge tint. Caring about nothing else, he quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her navy-chromed bodice.

_"She's boiling hot!"_ He thought as he turned his head towards the broken doorway. "WUYA! WUYA!" he shouted with a panic stricken voice.

She soon came bursting into the bathroom looking dumbfounded. "What in the name of Sheng-Gong-Wu are you yelling abo…Oh for goodness sake, move over!" she yelled and pushed the panicking albino out of the way. "Go get ice! And lots of it!" she ordered. Not wanting to waste time, Jack was soon up on his feet and running out the bathroom.

Wuya carefully laid Alexis down in front of her before she began looking around. Seeing what she wanted, she reached over to where there was a towel sitting on the toilet and wrapped the unconscious teen with it.

_"Stupid girl is more trouble than she is worth,"_ she thought. Out of the corner her eye, Wuya saw that the door to the bathroom was on the floor just a few feet away from her._"Did Jack do that? Hmmm…"_ she slowly pivoted her crown to stare at the unconscious teen with an amused expression upon her visage. The steam was finally starting to annoy Wuya. She reluctantly picked Alexis up and brought her out of the bathroom. Carefully, she laid her down on the bed, making sure that the towel stayed on her the whole time. Not that it would really bother her, they were both women after all. _"Heh, I bet that "genius" was so busy panicking that he didn't even notice"_ she thought while chuckling softly.

Jack finally entered the room with a few Maid-Bots that were carrying ice.

"Good, now just pour it on her, we need to cool her off," Wuya ordered.

The robots soon poured the mounts of ice all over warrior's embodiment. Slight strings of steamed vapors rose from the dragonized femme's body as the red flush on her face began to vanish and her breathing softened. Jack came forward and placed a hand over Alexis' forehead. When he felt that it was no longer hot, he closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he realized he had been holding.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, his orbs of crimson not leaving the female's form.

Wuya shrugged and turned away. "The idiot must have overheated herself, that's all. I'm guessing it's because she's in that form, and not to mention being the dragon of ice." She pivots her crown back towards the albino, "After all, what happens when you put ice and heat together?" she said with a comical simper.

"The heat over powers the ice and melts it?" answered Jack.

Chuckling, Wuya walked pass him, heading out toward the hall. "But you really surprised me Jack. You were so worried about her well-being that you failed to even realize a few "certain" things.." she said with a mischievous tone.

"Hm? What certain things?" he questioned, soon turning his masculine towards the guffawing old witch. Wuya simply smiled and pointed at the girl, who was only wearing a small, creamed color towel.

Jack turned his attention back to Alexis. His face then turned a bright shade of crimson when he realized she was wearing nothing, but that towel. And that it had definitely not been there before. At least, not until Wuya came, which at that time Alexis was in his arms?

"Hahah! Not to mention you also took down the door! I never thought you had it in you, Jack. Apparently this girl is bringing out a side of you that not even Jack Spicer "Evil Boy Genius" knew he had." With that, Wuya left, leaving behind an echo of laughter as she walked down the hall.

Jack stared at Alexis, blushing and with a dumbfounded expression. Wuya was right. He had just realized that the bathroom door was broken in._"I don't remember even doing that….all I could think of…was her,"_ he thought as he turned his head back to the sleeping girl.

Ever since he ran into this girl in the alleyway, he felt himself beginning to change around her. He went from being evil, to being a gentleman, to being her savior within a day. He went out in public and bought clothing, female clothing no less. Offered her food, a place to stay, practically slept with her without a problem.

_"Well, the morning wood doesn't count…but, why? Why do I feel so…so protective? I don't even feel this way for Katnappe!"_ He frantically shook his crown and messed up his hair as he groaned with frustration, feeling that his thoughts were beginning to annoy him.

_"Why? Why does she make me feel this way? Why do I feel as if I…"_ His eyes suddenly opened wide. Slowly, his eyes motioned upwards, stopping when they saw a pair of blood hued orbs staring right back. She had a fatigued expression upon her face, but she didn't seem to care that she was only in a towel. Slowly, her arm reached out, dark-navy fingertips caressed pale white skin. Her lips slowly parted as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Jack? Are you ok now?" she said in a weary voice.

Jack blinked before finally chuckling softly and taking hold of her hand, "Y-yeah…"

Her lips then slowly stretched into a smile before she softly said, "I'm glad." She then closed her orbs and let out a sigh of relief before falling into a deep slumber.

Jack kept staring at her, his hand still holding onto hers. _" It c-can't be…do I l-love her?"_

**Whoo, sorry for the long wait. Work has been time consuming. XD**

**Enjoy, review, comment, and have a good one. ^ ^**

**Much obliged!**


	11. Similar In Pain

**Similar In Pain**

**Chapter 10**

**(Song: Insomnia by Craig David)**

* * *

It had been hours since Alexis' little bathroom incident. In fact, darkness had already fallen outside and her room was a bit chilly. But of course, the cold no longer bothered her. Though, she did feel a little skeptical when she realized she was in nothing but a towel and lying on a freezing soaked bed. But she brushed it off and went to go get dress. After a few minutes of lowering her clothing choices down to a simple white t-shirt and blue jean shorts, she came out of her room.

She then heard footsteps coming from behind and quickly whirled around.

"Jack?"

The said albino had been walking while reading a small pamphlet. He glanced up from his pamphlet and smiled widely when he saw Alexis.

"Hey! You're awake!" he said excitedly. Alexis couldn't help but stare and raise a brow.

_"Why is he wearing that?"_ she thought as she observed Jack's attire, up and down. He was still wearing his black and green trimmed pants, but wore a thick obsidian sweater with a skull on the back over his upper part of his frame. "Aren't you a little hot in that?" she asked while pointing a finger at his sweater.

Jack looked down at his sweater, but kept smiling as he looked back up at her. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I thought it'd be a good idea to lower the temperature a little." He chuckled.

_"Ah, d-did he do that for….me?,"_ she thought. _"I guess I really did goof, but..."_ Her hand soon went up behind her head and began rubbing it. "Um…w-what happened?"

Jack's smile slowly faded as he began remembering that event from a few hours ago. He turned his lean frame around. "Well..y-you sort of…fainted in the shower. Wuya said it was because you over heated yourself.." he said bashfully.

"You f-found me unconscious in the shower?" Alexis' face turned bright rouge.

"Ah! I didn't see anything if you must know! Honest! Wuya laughed at me because I was so busy panicking to notice..w-well…y-you know!" he yelled, his face also blushing. An image of naked Alexis in his arms then popped into his head. _"Gah!"_ He shakes his head rapidly.

_"Uh-huh..h-he really is…something…I think.."_ at that thought, her face blushed even redder, _"Still…he has been very kind…and I highly doubt he would lie…it's too stupid to not believe."_ She looked up at him and saw that even he was blushing. _"Heh, he's so red…it…it's kinda cute"_ she thought with a light chuckle. "Im..I'm sorry to have made you worry" she said softly while folding here ears back slightly.

Jack recovered and looked back up at the bashful seeming female teen, surprised to see her looking a little upset as well. "Heheh, yeah…I was actually coming up here to check on you again since it's already pass dinnertime. I'm glad you're feeling better now, but anywa.." A strange gurgling sound soon interrupted him. Jack blinked a few times as he stared at a bright rouge faced Alexis; who had both her arms wrapped around her stomach. After a few seconds of silence, he burst out laughing. After finally catching his breath, he walked over to her and without thinking wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"I forgot you haven't eaten breakfast! Hell, you haven't eaten all day! Come on, I'll get something cooked up for you," he said between chuckles. Alexis did her best to not look him in the face while both teens made their way downstairs.

Around the corner nearby, Wuya watched the two teens with a wide grin on her face.

Downstairs in the dining room, Jack sat at the table with his arms folded under his head as he watched Alexis wolf down her food. A question kept poking him on the back of his head, but he didn't know how to exactly let it out. He believed there was a slight chance she wasn't going to answer him, but he had to get one thing straight. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

Straightening his lean structured frame, he cleared his throat and said, "Alexis..c-can I ask you something?" Alexis stopped, still holding her spoon in her mouth; she gave him a questionable look.

She then placed the spoon down before saying, "What's on your mind?"

He inhales.

"Well…I've been wondering. How exactly did you get that way?" he asked while pointing a finger and indicating that he was referring to the way she looked.

Alexis stared at him for a while. Her face became emotionless. She then closed her eyes and pushed away the food she didn't even finish.

"I don't feel like talking about it" she snapped.

"Ch- Aw come on! I just want to know.." he said back.

"But why…and why do you even care?" she said to him, giving him a rather worried look than an angry one. Jack then knew he was going to have to try harder which force him to send the azure skinned teen serious expression.

"It has to do with Chase Young, doesn't it? He made you drink that weird soup?"

Alexis flinched; for once she was unable to think of anything to say. She lowered her cranium and slowly released a faint sigh when she did find her words.

"Not really. I barely took a sip. It actually took all the strength in my throat to swallow it.." she whispered.

_"What?"_ Wuya's mind screeched while her eyes widened. She had been listening in on their conversation from outside the dining room, in the hall. _"You have got to be kidding me? She didn't drink the soup then?"_ she yelled mentally.

Growling, Alexis got up from her chair and turned to leave. That is, until she heard another chair being pushed back.

"Wait! So, you didn't drink the soup?" asked Jack. She turned toward him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just a sip, but the taste was so horrific! And what made it even more disgusting is that I found out I just drank dragon body parts!"

Jack gave her a surprised look. "Did…did Chase get angry?"

After hearing that question, memories of what happened after she slapped the bowl out of Chase's hands began to return. A shiver went up her spine.

"He was furious. He said something about bad things going to happen to me if I didn't finish the bowl. He then locked me up in some cell that was at the bottom of his lair and left me there for a week. And let me tell you….it was the most painful week of my life." Her lips practically quivered with each word that rolled off her tongue. She soon turned her frame away and left the dining room, fearing that Jack would have another question for her relating to her past.

He did have another question in mind, but he thought it best to let her go. He obviously got to her somehow and not in a good way. He sighed and stood up an ordered one of his Maid-Bots to clean up before leaving.

Wuya watched as both teens went upstairs, not saying a word to each other. _"Well…this will make things more complicating,"_ she thought to herself. A thought then clicked into her devious mind. As quietly as possible, she went over to a small picture frame, lifted it to the side and pressed the button that was hiding underneath it. In seconds, the door to Jack's lab opened. She snickered as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked around and stopped when she saw a medium sized cabinet near the huge computer screens. Not wasting anytime, she opened it to reveal all sorts of Sheng-Gong-Wu they have collected.

Before she could reach in and grab a certain Wu, she heard an "ahem" from behind and quickly turned around. "Looking for something Wuya?" said Jack with his arms crossed over his chest and a foot tapping on the floor.

Wuya stared at him, a little surprised that she had not sensed him. _"Hm, I must be losing my touch"_ she thought, but soon forgot about it as she sent Jack a sly smile.

"What? I'm not allowed to use the Sheng-Gong-Wu, Jack?" she asked him.

Jack simply rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "I didn't say that, but it's unlike you to just use them all ova sudden? What are you up to?" he asked, narrowing his orbs slightly.

She chuckled sinisterly knowing this time she was not going to get him off her chest anytime soon. "Fine…if you must know" she said softly. She then turned her femme frame around to reveal 2 Sheng-Gong-Wu objects, the Shadow of Fear and Mind Reader Conch. Jack raised his brow at both of them. "What are you going to do with those?"

Wuya's smiled simply grew even wider. "Simple Jack…I'm going to use the Shadow of Fear to see what "what's her face" upstairs is afraid of, which I have a hunch it's Chase. And then with the Mind Reader Conch, I can go and search for the memories related to that fear. Meaning, I'm going to find out why she looks the way she does, even though she didn't drink the damn soup Chase gave her!"

Jack stared with an annoyed expression. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?" he asked bluntly. Wuya shrugged and said, "Eh, I had nothing better to do. Besides, don't act like you're not interested, Jackie. I'm sure you too would want to know what happened to her back at Chase's Lair. Riiiiight?" she gave him a sinister smile.

Jack bit onto his lower lip. A part of him did want to know. Heck, he wanted to know everything about Alexis, but was it just out of curiosity? Or was it something much more? He sighed and looked away from Wuya. "F-fine…but it's still early."

Again Wuya chuckled and handed him a small dark-green vile. "Cooked it up a few minutes ago…it will put her out like a light for the rest of the night. I'm sure you can think of a way to give it to her" She said confidently while she snickered and walked pass him.

As Wuya left, Jack stared down at the vile in his hands. _"Am I really going to do this? I'm sure if I just ask again she'll….probably tear my face off.."_ He sighed at this thought and headed upstairs after Wuya.

Within a few minutes, Jack somehow found himself standing outside Alexis' room with a tray in his hands, holding a small cup of warm tea. He knocked on the door and waited. The door soon opened to reveal Alexis, who had decided to change into pajamas. Jack blushed when he noticed how tight they were on her. _"I..I must have gotten a size too small?"_ he thought, soon clearing his throat. "Um..hey…can I come in?" he asked sheepishly. She lifted a brow and brought her face closer towards his, which made Jack blush even more.

She smirked and said, "Depends. Are you here to interrogate me more?" Jack quickly shook his head. "No! In fact…I'm here to apologize. F-for what I did before.." he said softly.

Alexis stared at him for a few seconds before moving to the side after nodding her head. He let out a sigh of relief and went in. Once he entered, Alexis closed the door behind him, and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Apologize for what anyway?" she asked. Jack set the tray on her nightstand before sitting upon her bed.

"For earlier…It really wasn't any of my business to ask you such questions and demand answers. If I had known you would get angry, then I woul.." he stopped when he heard Alexis chuckling. She had looked away, but her chuckled was more of a sarcastic sounding tone. Turning back to look at him, she said, "I was not angry." Jack stared, but nodded his head, "Yes you were, that's why you left." Alexis rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "No! I left because…you…you were annoying me!" Jack then stood while throwing his hands in the air, "Hence, I made you angry, and so you left!" Alexis then turned away and let out a groan of frustration. She then wrapped her arms around herself in a hugging motion. "Why do you even care anyway? Why do you care period? Last I check, you said you name was, Jack Spicer "Evil Boy Genius" right?" she yelled.

Jack didn't answer.

He couldn't answer.

Alexis turned to face him again. "You know, for someone who says he's evil, you really don't act it. I've been living with the most evil person for 3 years, and you are certainly nothing compared to him."

Jack soon found his vocals again and said, "You're talking about Chase?" Alexis stared at him. Blood red eyes burned into bright red.

"Yes…" Was all she could say. She then slowly made her way over to her bed, passing Jack. She sits down and rests her hands on her lap. "He said the soup would give me power that was unlimited. But he never said it would t-turn me in…into a monster" she choked on the last word and cupped her face with her hands.

Jack watched as she sniffled into her hands. He shook his head and gave her a warm smile. "You're not a monster" he whispered softly to her.

She raised her face up; tears had already begun streaming down. "Yes I am! I escaped from his lair a month ago! I wanted to go back to my family, but when I tried asking people for help, th-they would scream..panic, or if they had a gun, they would shoot at me!" Jack stayed silent and watched her burry her face again. "If my family saw me, they would probably turn me away too! Who in the hell would ever even think of loving some freaking ugly monster like me?" she yelled through her hands. "You don't know what it's like!"

Her last words finally pushed Jack to the limit. Jack moved and slid down to his knees, kneeling in front of the crying femme's form. Alexis gasped when she felt her hands being pulled down by two pale alabaster hands. But what shocked her most were the pair of bright ruby oculars burning straight into hers. Eyes that looked sympathetic yet hurt at the same time. "I do.." he said in a soft toneless voice. Alexis kept staring, but said nothing as a white finger swept over one of her tearing eyes and wiped away the tears. "Believe me…I know exactly what you're going through."

Her oculars widened when she felt warm lips pressing up against hers, followed by a surprisingly lean strong structure pushing her down onto her bed. It caught her off guard, but she couldn't bring herself into pushing the other away. Instead, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, deepening their kiss. Jack felt his heart leap when he felt the ice warrior returning the affectionate gesture. Without breaking their lip lock, Jack's hand slowly glided over to the nightstand, and with one swipe, he tipped over the cup, letting it spill onto the carpet floor. His hand then slowly glided back to caress female warrior's cheek while her hands played with his smooth crimson shaded hair.

Outside, Wuya watched through a small crack in the door. She smiled before slowly pulling the door shut and commenced to walking down the hall. _"Heh, well…there went my idea. But…then again, it's not the first time that idiot has ruined one of my plans.."_ she thought to herself and chuckled as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Outside Alexis' window, another pair of eyes watched the two teens. A small raven like bird outstretched its wings and took off into the night air. When it was half way near its destination, it flew down towards the ground and suddenly shape shifted into a black panther. It landed swiftly on its thick pads and took off running towards a huge dark mountain that looked as if it had an evil expression carved into it. When it reached its gates, they opened immediately. When the felidae beast entered, it had shape shifted once more into a slim, but masculine, Indian tribe looking warrior.

He ran up stairs, through long hallways, until finally, he found whom he was looking for. In a large room, sitting up against the bedpost of a huge bed that had silver-green sheets made of fine silk, sat Chase Young. He looked up from a book he was reading when he saw one of his warriors walking towards him.

"This better be good," he said in a calm, but irritated voice.

The warrior kneels and whispers his message to Chase. An evil and sinister smile stretched across his visage. "So…she is staying with Spicer, the worm? Heheh, who'd of thought," he said, smirking to himself.

"Should I get the others and retrieve her?" said the warrior.

Chase shook his head. "No…not yet. I believe she is just going through what they call….a rebellious phase. I'm sure once she's had her fun and cools..or in this case "warms up", she'll come back. But keep an eye on her still." With that, he waved off the warrior and closed the book. _"Heh, my goodness…I hope Spicer knows what he's gotten himself into,"_ he snickered at the thought. He then reached over to his nightstand and picked up a small bowl filled with green chunky liquid. Greenish steam floated up and into the air while a small lizard like pendulum hung from one of the edges. He smiled and drank down the confection without so much as stopping for breath. Once done, he slammed the bowl back on the nightstand while chewing on the small tail, then swallowing it whole. "Mmm…I do hope she realizes it's not bad after a few years."

* * *

**New revised chapter is up. ^ ^**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, you're all loved!**


	12. Mechanical Goddess

**Mechanical Goddess**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Alexis moved into the Spicer residence. Three weeks since that wonderful night they spent together in each other's arms. And ever since that night, the two have begun to grow more and more attached.

Downstairs in the lab, Jack typed away at his desk with a huge grin on his face. Thanks to his new lab partner, he had been able to actually get his personal work done. He had even managed to upgrade his Jack-Bots, making them faster, smarter, and equipped with better weapons.

"Heheh, just wait till the next Wu awakes, those Xiaolin losers won't know what hit them!" he chuckled to himself. A loud "clank" sound came from behind; it had cause Jack to jump and quickly pirouette his chair around.

Alexis stood a few feet away from him with a huge wrench in her hands and an eyebrow cocked up. She was wearing a skinny shirt with no straps or sleeves that reached just above her belly, along with baggy pants and suspenders.

"Well? What do you say?" she said to him, giving him a sly grin.

Jack quickly hoisted arms up in surrender, chuckling. "Hahah, ok, ok…thank you miss mechanical goddess" he teased.

Alexis smiled and placed the wrench down. Still guffawing, Jack turned his wheeled chair around and continued with his work. It wasn't long before the genius albino got the strange feeling that he was being watched. His typing slowed down, until it finally came to a stop. He then slowly turns his cranium and looks over his shoulder. He lets out a sudden yelp when he saw how close Alexis was standing behind him, looking over him, at his work. He blushed slightly when he realized how close her breasts were to his face.

"Um…d-did you finish fixing the rest of my robots?" he said shyly, slowly looking away.

"Yep! Though I guess I could go and work on that android on the table. I never see you even go near the thing" she said to him while slowly turning her frame in the android's direction.

Jack chuckled and shook his head before saying, "Good luck, I've been working on that guy for almost a year…and I still can't get him to function properly."

Alexis blinked and looked back towards where the untouched robot sat._"Heh, it obviously hasn't met me"_ she thought to herself while walking over to it.

As soon as she left, Jack let out a sigh of relief. _"Phew, close one,"_he thought.

Right when Jack was about to start typing again, something caught his eye. In the far corner of the lab, near his exit doors, was a large object covered over with a dirty gray sheet. He raised a brow and pondered,_"How long has that been there?"_ Pushing back against his chair, he stood up and began walking over to the object. But he was soon pulled back and pushed back into his chair. _"What the hell?"_ he blushed when he saw Alexis hovering over him, and holding him down.

"What are you doing?" she said to him while her tail swished around behind her.

"Um, going to see what's under there? It's blocking my second exit" he said softly.

"No you don't, you'll ruin the surprise" she blurted out. Jack blinked a few times before a sinister smile stretched across his face. Alexis realized her mistake and curse herself.

"N-never mind. I'll move it later, ok?" A small blush began to appear on her face, she quickly looked away when she sensed it. Jack's smile only grew wider; next thing Alexis knew, two arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto a lap. Alexis gasped when a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against hers, causing her to release a soft moan. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as she returned the affection. A moan soon escaped from Jack's lips as he reluctantly pulled away after giving his mechanical goddess a playful nibble on her lips. Both silently stared at into each other's crimson-chromed orbs, scarlet hued in the face.

But Alexis soon giggled once more and slipped out of Jack's grip when she felt his grip loosen. She stood to turn away, but stopped to glance over her shoulder. "I'm still not telling you anything" she teased and sent him a fake pout before walking back to the robot on the table.

Jack sighed and turned back to his work. "Can't blame me for trying" he snickered.

Right when Jack was about to type again, the door from his lab burst open, and Wuya came running down the stairs looking jittery. "Jack! A new Sheng-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" she yelled, while her eyes illuminated with a bright yellow hue.

Alexis lifted a brow before looking over towards Jack.

"As much as I want to tear those Xiaolin losers apart, I still got work to do! Is this that sister Wu of the Spear of Medusa?" he said without so much as looking away from his computer.

Wuya gritted her teeth and growled "You fool! This is a Sheng-Gong-Wu that can help us in the future! And no, that Wu has yet to reveal itself. Now hurry! I have already called Katnappe, she'll be at the location soon!" Alexis made her way over to Wuya while Jack reluctantly turned off his computer and went over to the cabinet that held his Wu. "What the heck is it any way that makes you want it so bad" she asked Wuya.

Wuya chuckled, "all Wu are important to me. The more I have, the more powerful I get. But this is a very special Wu that can be very useful…if used correctly. It's called the Eyes of Bliss." Alexis jumped when she heard Jack laughing.

"Eyes of Bliss? That doesn't really sound all that bad, Wuya" he said to her while handing Alexis the Reversing Mirror.

Wuya rolled her eyes and snatched the mirror from Alexis. "It isn't, Jack. It basically allows your enemies to see your most precious memories. But…when used with the Reversing Mirror, it shows your most horrible memories" she snickered. Alexis winced and snatched he mirror back. "H-how awful" she thought allowed.

Wuya chuckled and patted her head. "That's the point. And when used with the Shadow of Fear, we can bring those memories to life! So hurry and get going! The Wu is in Huston, Texas!" With that, Wuya turned away and went back upstairs. "Oh, and Katnappe said to bring the Spear of Medusa, she wants to test it out" Wuya smirked and left.

Alexis couldn't say she wasn't happy to go on her first Sheng-Gong-Wu hunt with Jack, in fact, she was thrilled. But Wuya's words sent a bad chill up her spine. "Wow, It's been a while since I've been to Texas" she thought out loud. Jack looked over to her while he placed his well known goggles on his forehead.

"You've been to Texas?" he asked. She smiled and waved her hand inquiring him to not worry about it.

"Heheh, back when I was still young, I use to live there. But I moved away when I turned 12." She turned away and quickly made her way up the stairs after Wuya.

"Oh…did you lose any friends?" yelled Jack.

Alexis stopped dead at the top of the stairs. She let out a soft sigh as she tightly gripped onto the door knob. "Just one…" she whispered and quickly left before Jack could ask another question.

Minutes later, Alexis found herself sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window from the Silver Manta Ray. "This is awesome! And this is a Sheng-Gong-Wu too?" she said excitedly, soon turning towards Jack. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I won it in a Xiaolin Showdown a while back. The game was a race through the vines of Borneo" he bragged.

Alexis giggled and wagged her tail happily. She then turned back to look out the window. "This is so cool!" Jack smiled and couldn't help to stare at her. His face soon turned red when he found himself staring at her swaying hips, watching her tail mimicking her pelvis rhythm. He coughed and quickly turned away. _"Steady boy, steady…self control…self control…"_ he chanted repeatedly in his mind as they took into the skies.

* * *

**Whoowee! Texas here we come! :D**

**Reviews and comments are loved!**


	13. Chilly Showdown for Medusa

**Chilly Showdown for Medusa**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Whoo-wee! It's been ages since we last came to Texas! We should go an' visit my daddy after we've collected the Wu. He'll be happy to see us for sure!" said Clay, happily grinning at his companions.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I wonder how much has changed over at Daddy Bailey's ranch," giggled Kimiko, who was wearing a light styled cowgirl outfit due to the heat, with her black hair tied in a ponytail. Omi turned his dome towards his fellow dragons and nodded in agreement. "Most definitely, and for sure, this time I will be victorious in milking that cow, Bessie!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. I'm still sore and the last thing I need to do cowboy chores after getting a Wu" he groaned.

Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "I told you to stay. You shouldn't even be out of bed yet!" Raimnudo waved his hand and said, "no way! As long as I avoid getting hit in the chest, I'm good!" he then gave her a big cocky smile.

"Told ya'll I should've hog tied 'im to the bed" whispered Clay into Kimiko's ear. Kimiko sighed and shook her crown. "Nah, because then we would have to pay with his pranks. You know Raimundo always holds a grudge," she said to him, making sure Raimundo didn't hear. "Hm, gotta point there," agreed Clay.

Omi then looked down at the large dragon that was taking them to the Wu. "So Dojo, what is this Wu anyway? Master Fung sent us off so quick that he forgot to tell us."

The dragon turned his head. "No surprise. This is one Wu that can be pretty tricky. It's the Eyes of Bliss. It lets your enemies see your most treasured and happiest memories."

Raimundo shook his head in disappointment. "That's it? What the hell is the Heylin side gonna do with a Wu like that?" Omi turned his head to Raimundo. "Do not underestimate the power of a Sheng-Gong-Wu Raimundo" he said firmly. Raimundo sighed, "I'm not underestimating it! But seriously, it doesn't sound like a Wu Wuya would care about."

The emerald scaled dragon shook his head, the turned back around to face where he's flying. "True, the Wu can be useful for traveling down memory lane once in a while. It's somewhat harmless….alone. But when used with the Reversing Mirror…" Clay looked up and finished the sentence. "…It can be the opposite, and show your worst memories?" The dragon nodded its head. "Precisely, with a Wu like that, your enemies would know exactly what makes you tick and use that against you."

Omi leaned forward and looked down towards the ground below them. "Then we better hurry, because Wuya happens to have the Reversing Mirror in her possession."

After a few more minutes of flying through the outskirts of Texas, Dojo finally landed near some mountains and shape shifted back to his miniature self.

"Ok, where to Dojo?" asked Kimiko. Dojo looked and sniffed around, but shook his head. "Sorry, I can't remember where I hid the Wu from here. Its times like this I wish I did have that Wu to remember, but then again, this really wouldn't be much of a happy memory" he grumbled while lowering his head.

"No matter, we will slice ourselves and cover the dirt" yelled Omi, who soon took off running towards some dried up trees. The three dragons looked at each other in confusion.

"I really do hope he meant "split up and cover more ground" guys" said Raimundo. The other two shrugged and went their own separate ways. Raimundo sighed and went in his own direction. "I really need to take the time and teach that guy proper slang," he said to himself.

* * *

**(Song: Do It Like a Dude by Jessie J.)**

* * *

Not too far away, Jack had landed the flying Wu and emerged from the machine. Katnappe stood outside, a few feet away, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you? The monks are already here!" she hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged her off. "Hey! Be happy that I came at all!" he yelled back.

Katnappe turned a laughed, "Pfft! Happy? I'd be happier if Robo-Jack were still around! Did you bring the Wu I asked for?"

Jack nodded his head and handed her the Spear. "What do you have planned?"

Again, Katnappe chuckled as she stroked the spear with her claws. "Simple, I'm going to try and get rid of at least one of those pains in the necks. That should help the Heylin side a bit" she snickered. Katnappe then remembered something and began looking around while Jack put the flying Wu away in his Jacket. "Hey, where's the walking freak show?" Jack, for some reason felt a jab in his side when he heard her say that. For the first time, he felt like giving Katnappe a smack across her head, but he knew better. If he were to ever raise a hand to a female, he would be no better than that Brazilian on the Xiaolin side, or worse….his father. Plus, it would also be the last thing he'd ever do; Katnappe would make sure of that.

Jack shrugged it off and said, "She's not a freak, and I have no clue. I dropped her off a few yards from here so that she could look for the Wu. You know, cover more ground."

Katnappe lifted a brow and snickered. "Uh-huh, I see. So you two hit it off didn't cha?" Jack's face suddenly turned bright red. "What?" he yelled, which foiled his chances of lying. Again Katnappe snickered, "Hahah Wuya told me. I'm not surprised too; apparently the only thing that would date a guy like you would be something more freakish than you huh? Oh by the way, how exactly do you screw something with a tail anyway? I'm pretty sure that thing gets in the way right?"

Jack growled, his fist tightening. "Let's just go find the Wu." He mumbled and walked pass her, soon stopping to say, "And we haven't exactly gotten that far yet!" With that, he stomped away, gritting his teeth while his fists opened and closed with hidden anguish.

Katnappe snickered as she watched him leave. "Heh, I see…well isn't that a shock?" she chuckled and soon began following him at her own pace.

Back in the dead forest, Omi looked from left to right, but could see nothing but dead desert trees. He sighed, _"I hope my friends are having better luck than I."_ He then flinched when he heard footsteps nearby. "Clay? Kimiko?...Raimundo?" No answer, but the steps did stop. After a few seconds of silence, he let out a sigh of relief. _"Must have been…Eh?"_ Suddenly, a tree flies towards him, threatening to pummel his petite form. He quickly jumped and maneuvered out of the way just in time, landing swiftly.

He then went into a fighting stance and yelled, "Who is there?" From between two dead trees, Alexis walked out, her tail harmoniously waving around in the air as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that! It wasn't really my intentions to throw that at you, I just got a little frustrated" she chuckled.

Omi glared and slowly took a few steps back. "I see….so you did come after all. Chase Young sent you?" he said coldly to her.

_"Wow, I'm guessing someone has it in for me"_ she thought. "I guarantee you he didn't. I have nothing to do with him anymore!" she yelled.

"I highly doubt that, but no matter. As much as I want to throw you down, I have more important things to do than waste time with one of Chase Young's pets" he said to her, and turned away.

_"Did he mean to say "take you down"?"_ she thought. But her eyes widened when she realized what the petite warrior had just called her. Her fists tightened as she turned the other direction and disappeared back into the trees.

Omi headed back to where the dragon had dropped them off. After taking a few more steps, another tree, bigger than the first, comes flying out of nowhere and lands just a few feet in front of him. His eyes grew wide when he saw how close it came to landing on him and the fact that he didn't even sense it coming surprised him even more. He stepped back and fell over onto his rear. He then turned his cranium when he heard footsteps behind him.

Standing a few feet away, looking down at him, was a very pissed off looking Alexis with her hands crossed over her chest. "Ok, I'll admit, that one was intentional" she tried to say to him with a calm voice. But it came out practically with a snarl while she grinded her teeth. Omi stared at her with disbelief, but he soon relaxed and rose up.

"Are you challenging me for the amusement of Chase Young?" he asked. Alexis closed her eyes and began laughing. "Yeah right! Like I said, I have nothing to do with that guy! I'm here for Ja…Why the hell am I even telling you this?" she yelled.

Omi raised a brow as he stared at her._"Was she going to say Jack?"_ he thought. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when both teens heard something explode not far from where they were. Alexis gasped, "Jack.." and then took off running in the direction of the explosion. Omi saw the femme running and quickly followed after her.

Not far, Jack was leaning up against a boulder, holding onto his bleeding left arm that had gotten injured by one of his own robots when it got thrown at him.

"Jack you're such an idiot!" yelled Katnappe. He chuckled and looked up at her. "Oh shut up! Just admit it, my new robots kick ass!" he gloated only to soon wince when a sharp pain coursed up his arm.

"Yeah, but they're still no match for the fucking monks!" she growled and ran off. "Ch- least they're helping out more than you." He said to himself as he began to slowly stand up. _"Can't stay here…these guys are serious this time."_ he thought.

"Clay! Raimundo! Go look for the Wu! I'll take care of the rest of these robots!" yelled Kimiko as she brought out her elemental Wu.

"You sure Kim? They are a little tougher than what they use to be!" shouted Raimundo. "I agree. That varmint, Jack, has really done his homework!" shouted Clay. Kimiko simply nodded her head and waved them off. "Don't worry, I can cover the whole area and make sure not one is left! Now go!" she yelled, and then took off running toward the upcoming herd of new advance Jack-Bots.

Both boys ran away and began searching through bushes and trees for the Wu. Raimundo then looked and checked on Kimiko when he heard her scream "Arrow Sparrow". "Wonder where Katnapped and Jack are anyway? They disappeared after that Typhoon Boom I sent them" he said, thinking out loud.

"Right here," answered a sinister voice as a claw came out of nowhere and attempted to slash at his frontal frame. Luckily, he dodged just in time, taking a few steps back. Both boys stared as they witnessed Katnappe crawled out of a small vortex hole with the Golden Tiger Claws in one hand. She smiled impishly at the two male monks, which sent a chill up both their spines. "Aw, I missed. But it's nice to see you're feeling better Mr. Shoku leader" she chuckled.

Raimundo sent her an obviously provoked glare.

"Y'know missy, you're more ova bitch, than a feline. Why don't ya'll go and get yerself spayed or somethin' ?" remarked the masculine cowboy, while giving her a teasing simper.

Katnappe's ears deflated back dangerously as she glared. "Oh ho ho, now you've done it cowboy!" she spat and put away her Wu. She then flashed her teeth as she pulled out the Spear of Medusa.

Clay gritted his teeth and push Raimundo away. "I've got this partner, ya'll go an' find that Wu."

Raimundo nodded his crown and motioned back from the two hostile elder adolescents. The Brazilian had learned over the years when to back off and not drive the cowboy's patience; so he turned and continued looking for the Wu. But his attention was soon drawn to the figure crawling around in the dirt, not too far from him. _"Jack.."_ he thought, and made his way over to him.

While Raimundo made his way toward Jack, Clay stood his ground and pulled out his own elemental Sheng-Gong-Wu. Without hesitation, Katnappe swung the spear and yelled, "Spear of Medusa!" Clay gasped and quickly bound out of the way.

_"One prick and I'm a new lawn ornament for Master Fung!"_ he thought while quickly maneuvering across the threshold, trying to avoid each one of Katnappe's swings. "Heh, for someone who's over the weight limit, I'll admit, you're pretty fast!" she teased and kept swinging. "Oh believe me Katnappe! It's all muscle!" he told her, then quickly pirouetted his frame in order to swing his arm back and yell, "Big Bang Meteorang!"

The Wu flew pass Katnappe. She laughed, "Hah, hate to see you actually shoot with a gu…!" But before she could finish her allocution, the Wu came back and knocked the spear out of her hand. "Gahh!" she yelled and grabbed her injured hand. "Son ova bitch!" she hissed. Clay smirked as he caught his Wu, "Never underestimate the aim of a cowboy lil' miss!"

Katnappe angrily muttered a few curses as she sent the proud cowboy a pugnacious glare. "It's bad enough those two freaks got together, now I have to deal with this shit?" she yelled, thinking out loud.

Clay's face suddenly expressed dismay with a hint of confusion when he heard what Katnappe said. "What do you mean? What freaks?" he asked, completely forgetting about the fight.

Katnappe raised a brow to the cowboy, and then smirked at him. _"This is interesting.."_ she thought to herself. "You know…that ice girl and Jack. Oh! I guess since you're on the Xiaolin side, you totally missed the memo huh?" she snickered and slowly ambulated her way over to the spear that was lying on the ground next to the astonished blond masculine. "After we met that girl a few weeks ago in Hong Kong, Jack said she had no place to stay and so let her stay with him, the two had been living together ever since. And next thing you know, they're humping like rabbits every single night." She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the cowboy's face turned pale white.

"Y-you no good whoring snake in the grass! You're lying!" he yelled while hoisting up his fists. Katnapped raised up her hands in defense, but kept moving closer towards him. "Heh, I guarantee you I'm not, cowboy. I assure you, we girls don't make up shit when it comes to sex scandals you know?" Now Clay's fists were shaking with riled rage as he gritted his teeth.

"This is too low, even for you, Katnappe!" he growled.

"Why? Does a certain cowboy have a thing for the little freak-show, too?" she smirked.

Finally, he snapped. Without thinking, Clay lunged at the smirking feline temptress, but failed to see her reach down and grab the spear, raising it as she planned to let the enraged 'bull' charge into his own demise.

"CLAY!" shouted Kimiko. With swift prudence and motions, she took hold of the azure sash wrapped around her waist fast and yelled, "Third Arm Sash!" The long said sash flew from around her waist and stretched across the field, wrapping itself around the cowboy and yanking him back before he could hammer himself into the spear.

Katnappe cursed as she saw Clay being dragged back toward the small Japanese girl.

On the floor, Clay looked up at his female friend with a confused expression, "what in-tar-nations did ya do that for?" Kimiko stared down at him in disbelief, and then shook her head while letting out a held breath. _"He's like a ranging blind bull when he's angry. What the hell did Katnappe say to him?"_ she thought.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Jack had wrapped his wound, brought out his Wu detector, and started waving it around. _"Damn, I should have upgraded this stupid thing too!"_ he thought. He then heard something from behind and quickly whirled around to see that Dragon of Wind towering over him.

"Trying to hide as always Jack?" said Raimundo. "Pfft! Not this time wind boy!" and then Jack did something not even the dragon of wind would have expected him to do. Kicking him where it hurts.

Raimundo yelped and fell to the floor with his hands cupping in-between his thighs. Jack chuckled and quickly stood up. At that moment, the detector sounded off. _"Got cha!"_ he thought out loud and tried to run off in the direction the detector was pointing. But he soon fell over into a face-plant when he felt a hand grab his ankle.

"Y-you're going to fucking pay for that Spicer!" groaned Raimundo. And just when he was about to punch the said albino in the apex, something caught everyone's attention.

Out from the trees, a screaming Omi came soaring out, threatening to collide with the cowboy.

Thinking fast, Clay held out his arms and caught the small monk. "Omi, What happened?"

Omi was panting heavily. His face looked bruised along with the rest of his body, but he slowly raised a hand and pointed towards the forest of dead trees. Clay raise his crown and oscillated his azure orbs in the direction the young monk pointed. What he soon saw made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

**(Song: Titanium by David Guetta)**

* * *

There stood Alexis, wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top with white leather gloves and a white short skirt that had blue and white stripped tights underneath, which matched well with the white snake skin boots. Both her hands were now resting upon her hips as she strolled out from the forest's edge and onto the battle field. She oscillated her crimson orbs around, feeling worried. Her eyes soon halt when she spotted Jack being pinned down by Raimundo. Her expression quickly switched from concern, to intrusive anger.

Raimundo gulped and slowly motioned away from the albino, having remembered what she did to him last time. Jack crawled away and quickly made his way over to Alexis.

"Jack! You're bleeding!" she said while checking his arm, her expression quickly morphing to a nurturing one.

"Ow! It's just a scratch!" he said, laughing nervously.

Clay's hands soon formed into fists once again when he witnessed how Alexis was behaving around the injured alabaster skinned teen. _"C-can't be….was Katnappe telling the truth after all?"_ Clay gritted his incisors, which made Kimiko feel uneasy, and think _"He looks so angry, but he never gets like this. Not even when Rai plays pranks using his hat."_

While Alexis checked on Jack's wound, something shiny drew her attention from her treating. Not far from where she was standing, was the Sheng-Gong-Wu they had been looking for, trapped between two large boulders.

Following her gaze, Clay soon spotted the Wu himself and quickly removed the Third Arm Sash from Kimiko's waist. As quickly as she could, Alexis ran toward it, leaving behind a confused Jack. "Third Arm Sash!" yelled Clay. The sash soon stretch across the field and grabbed the Wu, unfortunately, so did Alexis.

Surprised, Alexis pivoted her crown towards the approaching cowboy. "Well lil' lady, looks like we're going to have ourselves a lil Xiaolin Showdown," he said to her, giving her a smile. Alexis looked up at him, and for second, thought she had seen him before, but shrugged it off when Jack came up beside her and handed her the Monkey Staff.

"She wagers the Monkey Staff," said Jack, giving her a good luck wink. When Clay saw her smiled back at Jack, he did his best to not punch out Spicer from his boots. "And I wager the Lasso of Boa Boa. The game is rock climbing! First one to reach the Wu at the top wins!" Alexis nodded her head and held onto the staff tightly. She was both nervous and excited. "Fine, I accept!" Clay smiled and again, both soon yelled, "Xiaolin Showdonw!"

The boulders around them soon came together and formed a huge mountain that reached passed the clouds. The terrain had also flattened down while sharp spikes pierced up through the earthian tundra and reached towards the skies. The dead tries vanished as well. On one side, the monks stood in their Wudai uniforms, and on the other side, Jack and Katnappe stood, wearing their regular clothing. Clay's azure twin pools widened when he saw that Alexis was wearing an identical uniform to his, only hers was black with a light blue sash around her waist.

_"She is one of us!"_ he yelled mentally. There other monks saw this too and were just as shocked as Clay.

"So she really is the missing Xiaolin Monk from 3 years ago!" yelled Kimiko.

"Yeah, but she's on the Heylin side!" said Raimundo.

Alexis was a little skeptical and had no idea where the uniform came from, but she liked how it fit her perfectly. Clay soon remembered the showdown and yelled, "Gong-Ye-Tempai!" Alexis looked up at him, with a brow cocked up. "That means "go" lil' lady!" he guffawed before yelling, "Lasso of Boa Boa!" And up went the looped end, soon wrapping around a sharp edge that was sticking out of the mountain. Before Alexis could open her mouth in astonishment, Clay was already pulling himself up the rope.

Quickly getting her mind in the game, she held up the staff and shouted, "Monkey Staff!" Though her skin color remained the same pigmentation, its smoothness changed to a bristled texture. Her tail had also kept its same length and width, but grew fur as well. Her visage features also changed slightly, along with the size of her canines and claws. "What the hell is this?" she yelled.

On the mountain not too far, Katnappe was on the floor cackling her lungs out. "Oh my God, she looks ten times more horrendous than she did before, hahah!"

Jack glared, but turned to look at Alexis. "Don't worry about it! Just climb!" he shouted to her.

Alexis nodded her head and soon turned toward the mountain and began climbing up like her life depended on it. But with her new abilities, it was more like running up the mountain.

"Clay hurry, she's gaining on you!" yelled Raimundo. Clay looked down and saw that the tanned adolescent was right. Though a part of him didn't want to hurt her, he pulled his right leg back and yelled, "Seismic Kick! Earth!" He mercilessly hmmered his foot into the side of the mountain and sent a small rockslide heading down Alexis' way.

"Alexis look out!" yelled Jack.

Alexis looked up and gasped when she saw the rocks heading down towards her. Using her new monkey instincts, she leapt and used the falling boulders as a boost up. Carefully, she bound and cantered on each boulder as they fell to the flatten tundra below. Next thing she knew, she had caught up to Clay and scampered pass him.

_"Damn!"_ cursed the cowboy inwardly. He reached for a ledge and swiftly jumped on it. He then lifted up the rope-like Wu and twirled it over his crown._"Alright, time for a lil' piggy back ride!"_ he thought and swung the Lasso upward. It caught Alexis by her tail, which caused her to yelp and delve her sharp nails into the mountain's graveled ledge. She soon vacillated her crown downward only for her orbs to fixate on the cowboy climbing up the rope; which was now latched onto her fifth appendage.

She gritted her enamels tightly as she tried to thrash around, but to no avail. "Anyone ever tell you that muscle is heavier then fat? You're definitely muscle!" she growled.

Clay quirked a grin at her compliment and teasingly removed his hat. "Well thank yah lil' lady, and you're actually stronger than yah look if you're able to maintain my weight along with yours."

Alexis felt as if her nails were about to snap off. She shook her crown before tilting it down once more, "sorry cow-poke, but your free ride ends here!" She then reached down and grabbed the rope. In seconds, it began freezing up in her hand, soon making its way down to where Clay was holding on to.

_"Aw shit!"_ thought Clay, barely remembering what this girl was capable of. Before the ice could reach him, he quickly swung, which caused Alexis to yelp again, giving him the time to grab onto another nearby ledge with both hands. _"Phew! Close one"_ he thought again. But suddenly, his hand slipped from the ledge, and Clay soon found himself hanging from one hand. He looked up and saw that the ledge froze like the rope.

Alexis had reached over and placed her hand on the section Clay was hanging from, freezing it completely. Clay's orbs widened when the last portion of the ledge froze over and his other hand slipped off.

Kimiko screamed when she saw Clay falling towards the ground rapidly. Not knowing what else to do, Alexis ran the rest of the way up the mountain and practically pounced onto the Wu. A flash took over the field and next thing everyone knew, the showdown had ended and Clay was laying on the ground, slowly sitting up while rubbing his head. He had survived the fall thanks to Alexis ending the showdown right away.

Alexis stood there, with an amazed look on her darken azure visage as she stared down at the Wu in her arms.

"Hahah! You did it, you were Awesome!" yelled Jack, pulling her into a tight hug, which caught Alexis off guard and caused her to blush.

Clay gritted his teeth and huffed when he saw Jack hugging Alexis, but before Clay could stand, a boot came out of nowhere and pummeled him back down onto his back. Clay winced and looked up, only to see a devilish dental revealing simper and a spear tip in his face.

"Katnappe, the showdown is over! Let Clay go!" yelled the small monk.

Katnappe's grin only grew more devilish as she lowered the spear down to pinned American's chest. "Oh don't worry…I'm sure you guys can find a space in your temple garden to mourn his death…for the rest of your lives!" she laughed and raised the spear up, "Spear of Medusa!"

Witnessing from a distance and feeling as if they would not make it in time to save their earth comrade, the 3 helpless monks screamed, "CLAAAAAAY!"

* * *

**Ohmai, cliffhangers! But I'm pretty sure those who have stayed **

**loyal and read the old version, know what's coming. **

**DON'T SPOIL IT! XD**

**Any-who, enjoy, until the next chapter.**

**Comments and reviews are always loved. **


	14. Remember Me Baby Jay

**Remember Me Baby Jay**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Suddenly, before the spear could penetrate the blond masculine's broad chest, a finger sized icicle flew from nowhere and sliced the top Katnappe's hand.

"KYAAA!" the spear dropped out of her hand and landed practically between Clay's spread thighs. Gripping her injured hand, Katnappe turned and yelled, "What the FUCK?" She then stopped when she saw who had thrown the icicle. "What the hell? I'm on your side you dumb bitch!" she growled.

Alexis fixated her crimson orbs on the blond fem with an emotionless expression on her visage. "I don't give a damn whose side I'm on! I don't kill without cause!" she yelled back.

Katnappe, along with the others still at the scene, stared at the azure skinned girl in silent overwhelmed disbelief.

"WI-WITHOUT CAUSE?! This was our chance to finally get rid of one of these bastards and you ruined it!"

Alexis shrugged as she casually ambulated her way towards the pugnacious Katnappe placidly. "I might be on the Heylin side, but my master has taught me that it's dishonorable to finish off an opponent that is already down for the count. And believe me; my master is all about honor."

Katnappe was growling and shaking with inner-rage. "I knew you were nothing but a flake..from the moment I saw you! I don't see what the fuck Spicer likes about you!" she hissed with such aggression. Suddenly, the blond lass pirouetted her bodice from the cowboy and made a lunge for the scarlet-eyed teen, her phalanges spread while dagger-like claws unsheathed, threatening to rake across the ice warrior's apex.

Descending her orbital lids to hide away her twin voids of sanguine, Alexis simply twirled her frame with swift quickened dexterity and did a round-about kick. Alabaster boot collided with negrescent suit covered abdomen, sending the blond hair pigmented fem flying across the field and landing hard upon her back.

Katnappe winced from the pain of having fallen on her 'tail bone', but she slowly began to sit up. Her actions were stopped when she noticed a shadowed silhouette towering over her own frame. She flinched and soon realized her body was trembling as she stared into Alexis' dark-hued chasms.

_"Th-they…they've changed…th-they l-look…m-more…"_ she couldn't bring herself to thinking straight. She had become completely petrified of the eyes that were staring straight into her soul. They were the eyes of something inhuman, something that had just marked her as its next meal.

Jack soon came up and placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder. "Hey come on! We got the Wu, now let's go home!" he said to her.

Alexis soon took a deep breath and pivoted her crown towards the albino. "Ok" she answered softly before turning away, and started to head to an already summoned Silver Manta Ray.

Katnappe gritted her teeth as Jack helped her up. "Jack, I don't know who or what the fuck she is, but you better watch yourself" she whispered to him and walked toward the ship as well, but kept her distance far from ebon haired teen before her.

Clay continued to watched, flabbergasted._"Sh-she saved my life…"_ he thought. He then flinched when he felt an arm rest on his mass shoulder. He looked up and saw Kimiko with a worried expression. "Oh thank god! You're ok!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Dude, you must be the luckiest cowboy in Texas" said the Brazilian as he playfully slapped Clay on the back.

"Y-yeah…" he said softly, still dumbfounded.

Clay then suddenly rose up, gently moving Kimiko aside before running after Heylin group.

"Hey Clay!" called Raimundo.

The said cowboy ignored his calling comrade before finally stopping when he was a few feet away. "Hey wait!"

Alexis paid him no mind, but waited for Jack and Katnappe to board first. While Jack climbed on board, he lifted a brow at why the cowboy was calling to them at all.

Clay gritted his teeth and called again. "Please stop!"

Alexis finally pivoted her crown to look at blond masculine for a few seconds before commencing to board as well.

Clay finally took in a deep breath and shouted with all his might. "BABY JAY!"

Alexis felt her heart almost stop as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Jack watched closely, but said nothing. Slowly Alexis climbed down from the ship, which surprised Jack completely. Slowly, the reptilian seeming girl turned her head to face the panting cowboy who stood a few feet away from her.

"W-what did you call me?" she asked, her tone sounding soft yet rasp.

Clay finally caught his breath as a smile began to slowly form on his visage. "B-Baby Jay….it's what I use tah call ya…back when we were nothing but lil' runts on my daddy's ranch" he said to her. His heart began to race when he saw her slowly walking towards him with an astonished expression on her face. "You remember…d-don't cha?" he practically whispered when the distance between their faces grew smaller.

Alexis' breathing grew heavy as she stepped closer. She then raised a hand and slowly brushed a few strands of golden-chromed hair that covered one of Clay's azure orbs. It wasn't until she looked into his bright ceruleans, did her heart sink down to her stomach. Tears had begun streaming down her cheeks.

"Cl-clay?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Clay Bailey?" she gasped.

He chuckled softly while giving her another nod, "That's right, Baby Jay."

Her hand quickly pulled away and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh…oh my God Bulldozer!"

From far, Jack felt something pierce his heart when he saw Alexis giving the cowboy an affectionate embrace, and seeming so happy. He was snapped from the scene when he heard Katnappe chuckling in the back seat behind him.

He sighs and turned to face her. "What are you laughing at?" Katnapped snickered and grinned evilly at him.

"Looks like you just found yourself competition Jackie-boy" she snickered. Jack glared at her and quickly turned away. "Hey Ashely…you thirsty?" he said to her and reached into the glove compartment of the Silver Manta Ray.

Raimundo and the rest of the warriors watched as Clay embraced their Heylin enemy; not sure whether they should be worried or happy for their Texan comrade. But the answer soon came when Rai saw Jack coming up to the two teens with an obvious scowl on his face that startled even the Brazilian.

"Hey Clay, look out!"

But before Clay could even assess the situation, he felt Alexis being torn out from his grasp. Alexis gasped when she felt herself being swung around, soon stumbling behind Jack.

"Jack Spicer what in-tarna.." but before golden-haired masculine could finish his surprised allocution, Jack had reached behind him and pulled out a familiar Wu.

"Silk Spitter!" he snapped, his vocals accumulating a low and heinously cold tone. It actually sent a shiver down Alexis' spine; she had never heard the albino sound so threatening and infuriating. Clay yelled as he fell back and landed on his rear. He opened his eyes and saw Jack pulling Alexis by her wrist, leading her back to the Silver Manta Ray. The cowboy struggled hard, tying to break the web, but with no avail.

"Baby Jay don't go! You're not meant to be on the Heylin side!"

Alexis turned and looked over her shoulder, but couldn't find her will to struggle against Jack's grip. Instead, she closed her chasms and allowed for him to lead her onto the flying Wu.

Clay watched helplessly as the Wu took off into the air. The rest of the warriors ran up to him. "I'm sure she'll be fine cowboy. After all, she's been living with the Heylin side for a long time." Clay shook his head and sighed as Kimiko burned off the web. "That's not really what I'm worried about Rai."

Kimiko looked up at Clay, and right away knew what was upsetting him. "And worst, they now have the Eyes of Bliss….this will not be a good thing to tell Master Fung," said Omi, looking just as upset as Clay. Dojo, who had been hiding all this time, crawled onto Clay's shoulder and sighed.

"Ah not to worry guys, let's just get outta here, it's getting really late and we still have a long way to fly. Well…I do at least," grumbled the little green dragon.

Kimiko nodded her head and patted Clay on the shoulder, "Yeah come on Clay, and maybe we can spend the night at your daddy's ranch. I'm sure Master Fung would understand if we didn't return for the night."

Clay turned his pivoted his crown, facing the Japanese warrior before giving her a warm smile. "Alright, I could sure use one of his famous homemade sirloin steaks right 'bout now" he said softly.

Raimundo rolled his emerald eyes, but figure it was for the best. "Ok, ok, we'll go. But there is no way in hell I'm doing any cowboy chores this time!"

Kimiko gave Rai a scolding look before punching him on the shoulder.

"Ngh! Oi, did you even see Spicer kick me? If I can't have any kids, I'm gonna go and tear his balls off so we both can be heir-less!" he growled.

The emerald dragon shook its head; it then jumped off Clay's shoulder and slithered just a few feet away before morphing into its massive form. All the monks boarded the dragon, finally feeling the effects of the day's battle getting to them. It had been a long day, and though they had lost another Wu, Clay couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. He was not able to get Alexis to join them, but at least she remembered who he was. That was good enough, for now.

After making sure all were on board, the dragon took off into the darkening atmosphere and flew in the direction of Clay's home.

* * *

**Heh heh, no cliffs for a while now.**

**Hope you're all happy. XD**

**Much obliged for the comments and reviews, they're always loved! **


	15. Foolish Conflicts

**Foolish Conflicts**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Inside the Silver Manta Ray, it was quiet. Uneasy tension filled the ship's atmosphere. Though Alexis had been staring out the window, she would always steal glances of Jack as he drove the ship. She could clearly read aggravation upon his still scowling apex.

Alexis then curiously turned to fixate her gaze in the back seat and saw that Katnappe was sleeping soundly. Purring as she rolled over and let out a slight "reow" before licking her scarlet lips. It was then Alexis turned her attention back to silent albino and sighed.

"Jack? Are you angry?" she asked him, watching him suddenly flinch at the question. Jack oscillated his gaze towards dragonoid fem only to quickly look away.

"No, what makes you say that?" he said, obviously still sounding a little, bitter.

Alexis sighed again and adjusted her seat so that most of her figurine was faced towards the albino. "Well for one thing, you drugged Katnappe, which gave me the impression that you wanted to talk about something alone."

Jack chuckled but still didn't look at her. "I keep forgetting you're one smart cookie. Ok I just want to know one thing. How is it that you know the cowboy and why did he call you….umm..b-baby?" he blurted.

Alexis lifted a hand upwards and place it over her mouth as she giggled. "That's two things Jack," she guffawed. But she soon took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she saw him give her a "don't be a smart ass" look. She smiled at him and said, "I guess you can say, we were childhood friends, for a long time. Heck I won't lie to you Jack, I even had a crush on him back then." She noticed Jack's expression becoming uneasy. She quickly shook her head and attempted to send him a reassuring simper.

"Relax, that was years ago. And it was more of a…well…just a childhood crush. But it did surprise me…..when I saw him again. I never thought I would." She looks away and stares out the window. "He really has changed over the years. Heh, he really looks like a "bulldozer" now." She said softly, sounding as if she were in a daze.

Jack was now staring at her, still with a worried look on his face. "And what about the name?" he asked.

"It's just a nickname he used to call me back then. I don't know if you ever noticed, but I love the color blue, I always have. When he noticed this, he said I reminded him of a baby blue jay he found. The name stuck with me ever since." She closed her eyes and giggled. "And I called him bulldozer because at the age of 10, he was able to move anything, anytime, anywhere. It amazed me. I use to actually think he was related to Hercules because of that" she laughed and turned her head towards Jack.

Her smiled soon vanished when she saw Jack's head descend in what seemed like a 'pouting' gesture. He had put the ship on auto pilot, and didn't even have both hands on the wheel anymore.

"Jack?"

He didn't look up, but instead, got up and moved to the back seat, pushing Katnappe's legs out of the way so that he could sit. "I'm really tired, I'm just gonna take a nap. I set the ship for it to go to Katnappe's place so we can drop her off." With that, he went silent and rolled over, curling into a fetal posture.

Alexis stared at his curled form with confusion at first, but soon turned to face the window, biting her lower lip. _"Oh man….I really fucked up!"_ she yelled mentally. She then hid her face and shook her head. _"I'm such an idiot…"_ she thought to herself. Soon closing her eyes and resting her cranium on the window.

* * *

**A bit short I know, but the next chapter should be a decent length. **

**Enjoy this double update!**

**Until the next chapter[s]. :D**


End file.
